


Porcelain

by MikaPoki, Sparkzy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Angst, Bloody, Character Death, Comfort, Ecto stuff, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Edgy, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Friendship, Gangsters, Ghosts, Gritty, Hurt, M/M, Mobsters, NSFW, Named Reader, OCs - Freeform, Protective Siblings, Slow Build?, Soul Bond, Soul Magic, Violence, eventual smutt, puns, slow burn?, supernatural weird shit going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaPoki/pseuds/MikaPoki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkzy/pseuds/Sparkzy
Summary: It’s the year 20XX: The world is bursting with modern technology, yet style and slang has stayed stagnant since the 1920s-40s.  Just as Mobsters are commonplace, so too are Monsters.  In this universe, monsters were never trapped underground.  Instead, the barrier that resulted from the Human-Monster War is actually territorial lines that were agreed upon by both sides.  In the middle is “No-man’s Land”, where both sides can live together, trade, and enjoy the same entertainment.  “The Underground” in this universe happens to be an actual place- an underground city located under No-man’s Land, made up of the “Business District” and “Entertainment District” where all kinds of illegal activity takes place.You and your brother never had seen the appeal of getting mixed up with mobsters, yet here you both were.  Your brother, Drago, the head of his own gang.  Brought from the ground up with his own two hands.Something big is coming.  You can just feel it in your SOUL.  In this world of danger and unrest between warring gangs, it really was anyone’s guess as to what that something really was.





	1. Of Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How's it goin'?
> 
> Boy do we have a treat for you! Finally, after months of planning, it has happened! We hope you all enjoy our little carved out section of the Mobtale AU. We've been having so much fun :3c
> 
> And without further ado~  
> \- MP
> 
> Playlist:  
> 1)[Mr. Frustration Man](https://youtu.be/HkUb1UyiArs?list=PLx_UWjAIeuewOWVFMFUhzCyqkyKSQTDzW)  
> 2)Caravan Palace - Aftermath  
> 3)[Shorty's Got To Go - Bill Johnson & His Musical Notes](https://youtu.be/QcBSbgT9GKg)  
> 4)[G-Swing - La Voix Humaine (feat. Le Major Melon)](https://youtu.be/4I3b4x01zEY)  
> 5)[Nina Simone - I put a spell on you](https://youtu.be/ua2k52n_Bvw?list=PLx_UWjAIeuewOWVFMFUhzCyqkyKSQTDzW)

* * *

 

“I ain’t tellin’ ya shit!”

 

* **Pft!** *

 

Andrea’s momentary shock wore off as he jolted back from the stooge’s face.  His hand went to touch his cheek, pulling back a string of saliva.  He saw nothing but red at being disrespected by a low rank soldier, and by a small-time gang nonetheless!  “Ugh!  Why you little-!”

 

* **WHACK** *

 

“Ungh!”

 

“You disgusting! * **WHACK** * Little! * **WHACK** * Shit!! * **WHACK WHACK** *”

 

“Uh… Boss…”

 

* **WHACK** *  “Uuh!”

 

“Boss… we uh…”

 

* **WHACK** *  “Nnh!”

 

“we still need him ta’ talk...”

 

* **WHACK** *  “Ungh!”

 

“* **huff** * Ahh~ * **huff** * Heh!  * **huff** * Thats better…”

 

Andrea smirked as he cracked his neck as he moved away from the beat up prisoner tied up to the chair, rubbing his shoulder from the amount of force he had used.  

 

“Uuuuuuunnnhhhh…”

 

The lowlife groaned as beads of blood ran down his bruised and bloodied up face, an overhanging lamp located directly above them nicely illuminating Andrea’s handywork for all to see.

 

Whipping out a handkerchief from his breast pocket, Andrea wiped his cheek and hands completely of the rat’s disgusting saliva and blood as he calmly walked over to the radio that sat on a worktable against the wall.

 

_Heh, won’t be needing this anymore._

 

He tosses the handkerchief to the side, rendering it useless now that it was full of filth.  He had a dozen more at home with gold embroidered initials after all.  Stopping directly in front of the worktable, he looks at himself in the mirror, studying his nice smooth chiseled face.  Steely blue eyes stared back as he turned his face this way and that.

 

_Huh… I’ll be needing a shave soon._

 

A slight frown forms on his lips as he spots a hair out of place, probably as a result from the little tantrum he had just had.

 

“Hn.”

 

Taking out a sleek black pocket comb, he fixes up his golden locks back into place.   _Heh.  Much better._  Now satisfied with his overall appearance, he [turns on the radio](https://youtu.be/imCd-m32oAs) just as one of his men brings his “toy box” to the table and lays out his tools across- just how he liked them.

 

“Here ya go Boss.”

 

“Heh, thanks Louie.  Say, why don’t you and Frankie go on ahead and wait outside?”

 

“Oh, uh…”  Louie gives a quick uncertain glance at Frankie.  “Yuh sure Boss?”

 

“Sure am.  Don’t you boys worry, I’ve got it from here.”  Andrea took off his blazer, draping it carefully over the worktable so as not to get it wrinkled.  “I just want to get acquainted with our new pal here!  Go ahead!  Go on.  You fellas go on and grab yourselves some java or somethin’.”  Andrea’s smile grew with excitement at the prospect of trying out a new toy he had in his collection as he unbuckled his cufflinks and rolled up his sleeves.

 

“Alright Boss.  If ya say so.”  

 

Louie and Frankie both made their way out of the small secluded room in their “business” warehouse.  Yet instead of going for that cup o’ joe, they stayed dutifully guarding the closed door.  

 

Now that his boys were standing outside of the ratty torn up room of the warehouse, leaving him and the sap alone, well…

 

_Heh.  I think I’ll have a little fun while I’m at it…_

 

His fingers caressed each tool as he walked leisurely next to the table, trying to decide which toy to play with first.  

 

_Ah… this one…_

 

His fingers closed around a pair of pliers.  Simple, yet effective.  And best yet, he didn’t have to do much to get information this way.  He’d get his father’s information before he went complete ham.

 

_Hehehehehe…_

 

Turning on his heel, he moseyed on towards the tied up sap.

 

“So… I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot.  Why don’t we start again, huh pal?  So tell me…”  Andrea leaned forward to look him in the eyes, pliers resting behind his back.  “Where’d the likes of you rag-tag lowlifes get ahold of _Dog Treats_ , huh?”

 

“E-eat s-shit.”

 

Andrea’s lips stretched out into a grin.  “I hoped you’d say something like that…”

**********

“Man, I hate it when the Boss gets like that.  We still need to get that info the Don wanted.”

 

“Heh, better just ta’ let things play out.  You’ll just end up making his mood worse otherwise.”

 

“Heh, yeah, s’pose you’re right.  Ch.  That poor sap don’t know what he’s gotten himself into.  He just kicked the hornet’s nest...  Say, ya got a ciggy on ya?”

 

“Yeah.  Here.”  Louie took out a butt for Frankie.  ”Better him than us.”

 

Taking it gratefully, Frankie slightly hunched his shoulders forward into the cig as he lit it, taking a deep satisfying drag before blowing the smoke out.  “Heh.”

 

“AAaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!!!!!!!!”

***********

Andrea stood studying the nail caught between the clamps of the pliers in the light, twisting his hand this way and that to see it at different angles.

 

* **huff huff huff huff huff huff huff** *

 

The soldier sat in the chair panting in pain at having his nail yanked off.

 

“Ya know pal, I can keep doin’ this.  Makes no difference to me.  Sure, ya got 9 more nails on your hands.  But we can move on to your feet after those are gone.  Then we can go taking sections of your fingers off if ya still don’t feel like sharing with your new best friend.  It ain’t nice to keep secrets from your friends.  Specially your best friend.  So whatta ya say?”

 

* **huff huff huff huff huff huff huff** *  “F-fuck… * **huff** * y-  AAAaaaaAAAAHHHHhh!!!”

 

“Hmmm… Heh!  That one almost looked like it was glued on pretty tight huh?  That’s two for ten!”

 

It wasn’t long till Andrea had removed all of his nails from his fingers and toes.  Smiling and giddy like a kid on Christmas Day, he went for his new toy- a bright and shiny sharp new shiv.

 

“Well bucko, I gotta hand it to ya, you’ve been a bit of a nut to crack!  Let’s see how well ya do without a part of your finger… or fingers hehehehe!”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAARRRRHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”

 

“That’s a bit of the pinky finger.  Did ya know that it’s practically useless?  I mean, other than help with holdin’ on to stuff.”  Andrea went to take off a section of the man’s ring finger-

 

“The Black Moths!!  M-my Boss made a deal w-with T-the Black Moths!”

 

“Hmm?”  The Black Moths.  It was a name being whispered rather frequently nowadays.  A neutral gang that cared more about the money business- trading, buying and selling- than who they did business with.  And to be fair, money was money- regardless of where and who it came from.  “The Black Moths huh?  Ya ain’t lying to your best friend, are ya?”  He gently pressed the knife on the man’s finger.

 

“It’s the truth!  I SWEAR!”

 

Andrea could see sweat forming and dripping down the side of their head.   _Disgusting._

 

“Attaboy!  See?  That wasn’t so hard!  You can tell your pal anything.”

 

Moving back, he whips around with a spring in his step. He starts to whistle along with the music that had been playing in the background as he starts twirling his knife around like a baton- consequently causing some blood droplets to splatter in the surrounding area.  Making his way towards the table, he reaches for a rag to clean his knife.

 

_Cut straight through like a soft stick of butter!_

 

Wiping along the edges of the knife with the rag, he sways with the music as he grins happily. Turning his head to the side, there in the corner of the table, is a lone box that instantly catches Andreas attention.  Sauntering over, he grabs the edge of the box, peeking in.

 

“Well, what do we have here?”  It appeared to be the unnamed man’s belongings Frankie had found on him.  “You wouldn’t happen to have any dog treats on ya now, would ya?” Andrea flashed the man a devilish grin as he looked back at him for a second, “Why don’t you share with your best friend, huh?” Turning back to the box without hesitation, Andrea reaches in and goes through the man’s belongings. “Huh, nice piece.” Andrea holds up a revolver, locking eyes with the man.  He checks the chamber to find only one bullet before closing it and spinning the chamber- all the while keeping his eyes locked with the man. He continues looking through the sap’s items, checking the pockets of his jacket, until he finds two things. A dog treat, and a photograph.

 

“Holdin’ out on me ain’t ya bud?” Andrea chuckles lifting the dog treat up to his lips allowing his teeth to hold the small blunt as he examines the photograph. A group photo that usually wouldn’t have meant shit to Andrea, except for the pretty little face that stood next to what looked like the boss of the black moths that caught his eye. Andrea bouncing with the music makes his way over to the man, twirling the revolver around his finger as he walks, holding the picture up in front of his face.

 

“Who’s the dame,” Andrea asks with amusement as he watches the man, quiver in a mix of pain and fear. The man, opens his mouth to speak, as his eyes dart over the picture and to the revolver in Andrea’s hand. Andrea lifts the revolver without hesitation and pulls the trigger with an audible click. The man lets out a pathetic little yelp as he flinches, causing Andrea to laugh.

 

“Come on bucko’, spill!”

 

The man starts to blubber his speech as he tries to make coherent sentences.  “I-it’s The Black Moth’s First L-lady.  The head leader’s little sister.”

 

“Yeah?”  Andrea raises an eyebrow, interest peaked.  “I’m listenin’... She got a ring on her?”

 

“I-I don’t know nothin’ man!  I-”

 

“Buddy~”  Andrea twirled the revolver around his finger, devilishly smiling as he spoke in a sing-song sort of tone.  “What did we say about lying to your friends?” Without warning he lifts the revolver, pulling the trigger, causing a click to echo out loudly against the walls of the room.  

 

The man lets out a startled yelp, shaking in his seat.  If Andrea didn’t know any better, he would say that the guy was about ready to piss himself.  He feels himself sneer at the revolting thought.

 

“I-I uh… n-no. No s-she ain’t got a man.”

 

“I see…”  Andrea takes another look at the photograph, taking in the pretty little face that had caught his attention.   _That must be the boss brother then…_  It was hard not to see the obvious similarities between the two siblings.  “How ‘bout a name?  She got a name, don’t she?”  Giving him a sharp piercing look, the man responds quickly.  

 

“I-Iliana!  Iliana Cavalcanti!”

 

“Iliana…”  He said her name, trying it out for size.  Saying her name felt good.  It just slipped from his lips like honey.  “Heh!  I like the sound o’ that.  Pretty name for a pretty skirt!”  Breaking his mental reverie, he looks back excitedly at the sap.  “Well?  What else?!  Tell me more!”

 

“U-uh!  U-u-uh!  W-w-well…”

 

“Go on!”  Andrea felt as giddy as a school girl, gossiping about the school’s biggest crush.

 

“S-she likes ta’ dance, from what I’ve seen.  Brother and the gang go out every s-so often to speakeasies.”

 

 _Hm… a Dame that likes ta’ dance._ Andrea found this piece of information to be rather useful.  He now had a ticket to charm the pretty little skirt. But with a face that pretty, she’d had to have a lot of cads chasin’ after her.  He studied the picture, this time focusing on the brother.   _Heh, don’t think he’d be the kind to take kindly to gentleman callers._  “What about the brother?  What’s his shtick?”  

 

“D-Drago?  W-word on the street is he’s a bit of a nut.  Specially when it comes to his sis.”

 

 _Hm… Yeah, from one crazy to another, looks like the type…  Though… this guy’s expression…_  He felt himself frowning.   _He could probably do himself a favor, relax and get that stick outta his ass..._ Looking back up, he narrows his eyes.  “So what’s a low soldier like you got business having a picture like this?”

 

He watches as another bead of sweat dribbles down the side of their forehead as he takes a nervous gulp.  “I-i-i was just followin’ orders!  M-my Boss is tryin’ to blackmail the head guy to get a better deal on shipments and goods!  I s-swear!”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Y-yeah! They say she and her brother are really close… Boss hired me to make it look like they’ve been necking and doin’ the nookie.”

 

 _Ha!  What a sick creep!_ “Heh.”  Though he was getting exactly what he was asking of the man, he couldn’t help how much he enjoyed having power over such an insignificant insect.  And so, just for shits and giggles, he pulled the trigger once more.

 

* **click** *

 

“A-aaahh!”

 

Andrea couldn’t help the snicker that came out as he watched the sniveling mess of a sap.  “Well look at that.  Looks like we only have three shots left!  Hehehehehe!”  This time, he really did make him piss his pants.  “Say buddy, this game is pretty fun, ain’t it?  Didn’t think you’d be gamblin’ today when you got outta bed this morning with one bullet in this pretty little revolver of yours, did ya?” Andrea started to wrinkle his nose as the smell of stinkin’ piss permeated the room.

 

The man started babbling, he was begging for his life. Pathetic… He mentioned a little sister, a mother, how they couldn’t survive if he died here today. Andrea smirked down at the crying man.

 

“Don’t worry buddy, if you win this little game, you can go back to your poor little family, but that’s only if you win, and well… You see, I got three more shots left in your gun. We just don’t know what will happen.  Ain’t that just the bee’s knees?”

 

“Th-three?” The man stuttered out, his eyes going big and round as saucers. Before he could fully get the word out Andrea shot once more, another click ringing out.

 

“One,” Andrea said gruffly, starting to get annoyed of the sniveling man’s cries. “Oh, come on buddy, is that all you can really do? If you’re gonna cry, you better make it big and loud!  Let someone hear you.  Who knows?  Maybe someone will come busting through that door for you.” That was when the floodgates really opened. The man had started screaming for his life, for anyone to help him. But his moaning and wailing were but in vain as the room drowned out all sound, causing the walls to echo with the delicious sounds of his screams.

 

“Hehehe, yeah.  That’s right fella.  Let it aaaall out~”  Andrea’s eyes sparkled with glee as he took it all in. “Come on! You might die here in this next shot.” Andrea taunted shrugging his shoulders, moving the unlit blunt in his mouth to the other side- looking forward to lighting it.  Maybe the dunce had a lighter hidden among his belongings… He put the barrel of the gun flat against the man’s forehead, right between his eyes, “You gotta live for your family don’tcha?”

 

“P-p-please!! M-m-mercy!!!!  MERCY!!!”

 

Andrea let his pathetic plea hang in the air.

 

“Oh buddy… Don’t you know… That in this business, you don’t get far with dishin’ out mercy?”

 

* **click** *

 

There was a moment of silence as both men stared at the gun in astonishment.

 

“Huh… well…”  He slowly pulled back the revolver from the guy’s head, leaving a nice little imprint of the barrel.   _Just like a bulls-eye..._  “Would ya look at that.  Look’s like ya won, bucko.” Andrea watched as a look of relief flooded over the poor sap. Standing up he starts to move away from the man as he straightens his maroon vest out. Annoyance flared up as he looked down and saw specks of blood splattered on his vest. “Aw shucks!”  He clicked his tongue in disappointment.  “Buddy, look at what ya made me do… This was my favorite vest too!  Oh well... that’s too bad.  You know what they say: you win some, you lose some.”

 

Andrea turns back toward the man as he starts to circle around the chair. “Well, a deal’s a deal.  Ya get to go free, buddy.” Andrea uses his knife to cut his bonds.

 

“Thank you… Thank you so much.”

 

“Well?  Go on.  Scram.”  He waves a hand in a shooing motion.

 

The man scrambles out of the chair, as he hurriedly scurries to the door.

 

“Oh… and one more thing…” The man turns his head as his hand lands on the doorknob.  “Tell mother I said hi.”

 

“Hu-  ?”

 

* **BANG** *

 

“Three.”

 

With that, the man’s body crumpled down to the floor like a lifeless rag-doll, blood pouring from his head where the bullet hit dead in the center.  The door now with a small charred hole where  the bullet went clean through.

 

* **THUNK** *

 

“Heh.  Not bad…”  He admires his new toy before pocketing it.  Skipping towards the table, he expertly puts back on his cufflinks and blazer.  “Now… there’s gotta be a lighter in here somewhere...”  

 

“BOSS!”

 

Louie and Frankie came bursting in through the door just as Andrea is ruffling through the box of goodies.

 

“Hot dawg!”  Like a kid winning a prize at a state fair, he pulls out a lighter.  Without missing a beat, he lights the blunt between his teeth, inhaling deeply as he takes his first hit.

 

“Aaaah~”  Smoke billows out as he exhales, leaning back against the worktable like it was another normal day in the world of mobsters.  

 

“Boss…”  His lackys stare between the dead body and him.

 

Andrea, now in high spirits and with a bit of an edge, grins up at his boys as he pushes off from the table.  “Let’s go home.  I’m stahvin’!”

 

“B-boss!  The-”

 

“Don’t you worry that noggin’ of yours Louie, I got all the information I needed.”

 

“But Boss, Don Luca said-”

 

“Trust me fellas.  I did this chump a favor.  He still would’a died either way.  No way his gang would’a let him live with spillin’ the beans and all.  He would’a been sleepin’ with the fishes in a couple o’ hours.  So trust me!  I saved him the trouble.  ...And had some fun at the same time.  Hehehehehe…”

 

With the picture still in hand, his eyes study the girl.  She was perfect absolutly perfect in his eyes. An absolute 10.  None of that prissy hoity-toity shtick that had become the norm among dames.  Nah… this pretty little face oozed a more innocent doe-eyed vibe.  A smirk stretched across the side of his face.  He liked pretty things.  He liked the idea of having those pretty things and then dirtying them… over and over and over…  “I’m gonna be claimin’ what’s mine pretty soon, boys…”  Louie and Frankie simply looked at him in confusion as he carefully stored the photograph in his inner breast pocket, patting it down to secure it. “But first, let’s get some grub. Can’t charm a doll on an empty stomach.”  He whispers under his breath as a grin slowly grows on his face.  “My Iliana…”

 


	2. Black Dragon, White Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How my peeps doin'?
> 
> Well... (☉∀☉) this came out longer than we were expecting...
> 
> And without further ado~  
> \- MP (≖ᴗ≖✿) & Sparkzy (ﾒ▼_▼)

* * *

“Please.  Take a seat.”

 

“Is this really necessary?  Your goons really gotta be breathin’ down my neck?”

 

[ * **click** * ](https://youtu.be/nr6Ma3H1NXo)

 

You turn on the radio, nodding your head in approval at the classical radio program.  Turning your head back slightly, you take a glance at the man that had sought out your brother’s audience.  A fat balding middle-aged man, nervously holding his Homburg hat in his pudgy hands as he kept eyeing the two stone-faced giants behind him.  With one hand in his pocket, Drago’s only response was to motion for them to move back.  Nodding, the two men, Dietrich “Dee” and Tony, move to dutifully stand at the back wall.  The man lets out a sigh in relief, shoulders sagging as he sunk down in the offered seat- no longer under the shadow of the two intimidating bodyguards.  Your brother too, calmly took his seat behind his large mahogany desk.  Turning to the side, you quietly make your way towards the recently rolled in trolley.  Your dark forest green skirts don’t even ruffle or make a sound as they seem to float and dance around your legs with each step you take.

 

“Now.  What could I possibly do for you Mr. Prio?”

 

You stop in front of the little cart catering a rather simple yet modern white porcelain tea set.   _ This is new… Villeroy & Boch, a luxury brand.  Drago must have caught me looking at these the other day _ .  Your lips quirked into a small smile.  Drago always did like giving you little gifts.  And now with deep pockets… well… it was difficult to live in this world without growing to like the finer things in life.  However, that in no way meant your now refined tastes had grown to like the rather “loud” and sometimes gaudy things that were popular among ladies.  Picking up the teapot, you begin to pour out two tea cups.  

 

“Well, I’ve been hearin’ things...”

 

Silently setting it down, you look out the window overlooking the city that never slept, shrouded under the blanket of eternal night.  Your brother had set up his operations in the nicer part of The Underground, in your opinion.  Directly right under No-Man’s Land was a huge crystal and gem deposit.  What hadn’t been mined out already served as the city’s twinkling night sky, reflecting back light from the city below.  Though many ladies tended to like this area of the city for it’s sparkling jewels, your favorite aspect had to be the water reservoirs and strange flowers that grew around the pools.  Due to the concentration in nutrients and self sustainable ecosystem, the water reservoirs were ideal for glow worms.  Where women would normally squeal in disgust at the prospect of creepy-crawlers, you simply were captivated by how through years of cultivation, they had caused the water and flowers surrounding their ecosystems to transform into an alien world of living bioluminescent light.

 

You take the two tea cups and walk towards the back, handing one to each bodyguard as you give them a smile.  In return, you are given a nod with a smile or wink in appreciation as they accept.  You quietly make your way back to the trolley to pour out two more cups.

 

“‘You’ve heard things’?  How interesting.  Please do tell what ‘things’ you have heard.”  Though his sarcastic remark sounded like he was in good spirits and joking around, Drago was annoyed.  You could tell.  As his twin, you could detect all the subtle little changes in your big brother’s voice and body language to indicate his mood.  This particular client had been ruffling up his feathers for a while now.  Just recently, he got wind that Mr. Prio was starting to get rather greedy now that his small time group was selling Dog Treats.  If it was one thing that really got under your big brother’s skin, it was being taken as a down right twit.

********

Prio did his best to keep his poker face on, acting as if he was completely comfortable- despite the piercing hazel eyes that stared at him unwavering.   It was nerve wracking...  Which was a really screwy idea in his mind.  This guy- Drago- he had to be well in his mid/late-twenties.  About ten years younger than him!  He was nothin’ but a rookie that had somehow gotten lucky makin’ the big bucks!  So why the hell did he make him nervous every time he saw him?

 

_ Karl obviously didn’t do his job right when I told him to blackmail this guy.   _ Karl had never reported back to him.  He had planned to plant the “evidence” two days ago, that way, all he had to do was just come strolling into the office all high and mighty- offer him a deal to make it all go away for a price.  But with Karl currently AWOL, that little operation backfired, and now he had nothing to threaten this chump with!  He was essentially pulling at straws now, having to take care of it himself.   _ Just where the hell did that good-fur-nothin’ run off to anyways?! _

 

“Word on the street is you and ya sister over there are a little closer than what’s normal...  If ya catch my drift.”

 

As he speaks, he watches the young woman make her way towards them, following her with his eyes as she silently sets down a cup of what looked like tea in front of him as well as setting one for her brother.  Her dark green dress silently floating and swaying around her with her movements, hugging and accentuating her curves in rather pleasing ways- making it easier to discern her as a woman.   _ If the rumors were true, I don’t think I could really blame the guy… not with a doll like that with him day and night…  _  His eyes don’t leave her until Drago clears his throat as she moves away again.

********

Indeed, it was quite stupid for Mr. Prio to not think that your brother didn’t have eyes on all of his  _ investments _ at all times.  After all, apart from being quite savvy, having contingency plans were  what had allowed your brother’s business to flourish in the world of shady-money while others were swallowed up by warring gangs.  In this world, he answered to no-one but himself, and he rather liked it that way.

 

You pour yourself a cup of tea, taking a sip before walking back to your brother’s left side.

********

“Ah, yes, those distasteful rumors… yes, I believe I’ve heard a few whispers here and there.”

 

Prio’s eyes drift back to the girl as she goes to sit on the edge of the desk, silently sipping her tea.  If it weren’t for their strikingly similar dark, nearly black hair and piercing hazel eyes, he’d have thought they were a thing with the chemistry they shared.  But it was that exact chemistry that made rumors of incest more believable.  If enough people believed the rumor, it would ruin their reputations!  It was foolproof!  It had to be.  His eyes go back to Drago, keeping a tight hold on his nerves.  So why did Drago look so indifferent about it?

 

“I uh, I came to offer my services.  One businessman to another!  I can help ya make those rumors go away.  I’ll have my boys go find out who’s been spreadin’ lies and have em’ taken care of.  Ya know?”

 

“Oh… Well, that’s quite generous of you Mr. Prio.”

 

Prio couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.   _ Got ‘im! _

*******

“That’s quite kind of Mr. Prio to do that for us, don’t you think illy?”

 

You took another sip of your tea to quell the laughter that was bubbling inside you, threatening to come out.  Lowering your head slightly, you looked through your lashes at your brother.  It was always so hard to keep composure when he was dripping in sarcasm as it always seemed to go over their heads.  

 

“But might I be so bold as to assume this  _ favor _ will not be free?”

 

You watched as Mr. Prio had a flash of nervousness pass his face before poorly putting his poker-face back on.  “Ah, about that.  Well, I was thinkin’ the other day, since my business is growing, I’m getting more buyers.  And well uh, more buyers means I need more goods.  But for more goods, I’m gunna need lower rates from you.”

 

“Ah, yes, I see.”  

 

You bit the inside of your cheek as you briefly made eye contact with Drago.  As annoyed as he was with the twat, he was trying to get a little amusement out of this.  His amusement being insulting the man’s intelligence and consequently trying to make you laugh in this little unspoken game between you two.

 

“And while that was goin’ through my head, I start hearin’ things my boys would tell me.  I mean, I would nevah believe it, but who’s ta’ say other people lookin’ to do business with ya wouldn’t.  So I was like, ‘Hey!  I like the guy.  He’s done no wrong in my book.  Sure he does business with monsters.  Big deal!  He’s helped a small time guy like me out.  So why not help each other out?’  So whatta ya say?  I scratch your back, you scratch mine?”

 

You look between Mr. Prio and Drago.  One hopeful and fully convinced that he had this cat in the bag as he excitedly leaned towards the desk.  The other…  _ *giggle* _  comfortably leaning back into his leather chair, arms folded over his chest while one leg comfortably rested over the other- face still stoic as ever.

 

“Are you a religious man, Mr. Prio?”

 

You watched as his face slowly unraveled into confusion at the question.  It was as if Drago had reached over and pulled at a loose string sticking out from his face, unraveling the confidence he had built up by talking himself into a tizzy.  

 

“I… uh… yes?  I go ta’ church every Sunday.”

 

“Hmm…”  Drago closed his eyes as he slightly inclined his head.  “I see…”  Opening his eyes, he leans forward onto his desk, resting his elbows on the table in order to prop his chin up with the back of his hands- one hand closing into a fist while the other rested on top.  “Yes, I see why you would find such rumors worrisome.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“As a god fearing man, I suppose you would find such rumors worrisome.  * **chuckle** *  It’s quite comical actually, worrying more about the morality of intimacy than the morality of life and death.”  Drago leans back into his chair without breaking eye contact with Prio- now starting to sweat under the collar.  “Though I ‘appreciate’ your offer, I will have to pass.  I frankly don’t give a damn about these ‘rumors’.  As for lower rates, as a ‘businessman’ yourself, you must be able to see the reasoning behind my refusal.  I need to see numbers and results before I invest further.  Now…”  Drago stood up, re-buttoning the top button of his dark plum blazer.  “If you will excuse me.  I need to prepare for another client meeting.”

 

“I-!  But-!”

 

“Good day to you, Mr. Prio.”  Dee and Tony start to make their way towards Prio, getting ready to escort him out.  You go to take another sip-

 

* **crash** *

 

Your teacup had shattered the moment it hit the floor, spilling what was left of your tea.  It had happened so fast.  No one had been able to react fast enough.  You had been sitting a little too close.  Far too close and within grabbing distance.

 

“Hey buddy… take it easy now.  No need to go off and do something screwy…”  Dee’s gruff voice spoke calmly despite the apparent alarm on his face. You didn’t like seeing the look of panic in those brown eyes that were normally full of laughter and comfort when directed at you.  You watched as Dee and Tony walked slowly and cautiously towards you and Prio, making sure not to make any sudden movements- least the bastard slice your neck with the newly acquired knife.  The moment he had grabbed you, he had moved you both towards the trolley.  You had to hand it to him.  It had been smart of him despite his prior staggering stupidity.  He had made it so his back was towards the window, preventing your brother and the boys to sneak up on him.  With no weapon on hand, he had gone and grabbed the knife on the trolley.  And with you, well, you had now become his bargaining chip.  You make eye contact with identical hazel eyes.  There was a storm wreaking havoc behind those eyes- a storm only you could see.

 

“You’re bleeding me dry.”  Drago is about a meter away from you.

 

“Heh.”  His arm tightens around your midsection as you are pressed closer against his back, rancid breath billowing close to the side of your face as he spoke.  

 

“Blackmail was always the plan Mack.  But ya had to go off an’ be difficult.  Ya left me no choice.”  You feel the knife against your throat press a little harder as he rested his chin on the top of your head.  “So whatta ya say Pal?”  You feel him grin.  “Howz about we discuss those terms, huh?”

 

Unspoken words pass between two pairs of identical hazel eyes.

 

“That will be entirely up to her.”

 

“Wh-?”

 

It all happened too fast again.  In his moment of confusion, you thrust the back of your head into his throat with such force that he drops the knife and his hold on you.  Within milliseconds, Drago pulled you into his chest.  One arm holding you tightly against him-

 

* **BANGBANG** *

 

“UH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

 

* **THUNK** *

 

“AAAAaaah AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

 

Drago’s hand tightened his hold around you in response to your slight trembling.  Though you had been around death for more than half your life, you would never be able to get used to hearing the sound of kneecaps popping and disintegrating- blown out by bullets.  The disturbing sound emphasized with it’s apparent dissonance to the classical music still playing on the radio.

 

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHH MY K-KNEES!!!! YOU PSYCHO!!!  THOSE WERE MY KNEES!!!!  AAaa-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

 

You clung onto your brother as he took the two steps it took to stand in front of the writhing Mr. Prio.  You didn’t have to look down at the floor to know that there was blood.  So much blood…  Your nose crinkled at the strong smell of iron.  Had you a weak stomach, you were sure you would have upchucked by now.  You could hear it squish against the rug as Mr. Prio squirmed.

 

Drago loomed over the fat scumbag, piercing eyes locking onto his panicking target.  “I’m afraid that due to quite a staggering amount of violations, I will have to terminate our business contract.”  Prio whimpered and trembled as he looked up in fear, dwarfed by Drago’s cold intimidating demeanor.  “And as stated in your contract, any violation will be compensated with a penalty fine.”

 

“P-p-please!  I-I-I’ll do anything!  ANYTHING!  PLEASE!  DON’T KILL ME!”

 

“Business is business, Mr. Prio.  You should know that by now.”  

 

* **click** *  

 

You heard him pull back the safety switch as he cradles the back of your head.  

 

“You shouldn’t have fucked with me.”  

 

His grip on you tightens-

 

* **BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG- clickclickclickclickclick** *

 

-shielding you from witnessing the hell-storm of bullets he rained down on Mr. Prio.  Though his breath was even, you could hear his heart beating right out of his chest.  You didn’t look up from his chest until the last empty click.  His face did not betray the fear and anger you knew was coursing through his veins.

 

“Tony.”

 

“Yeah Boss.”

 

Soft calming notes hung in the air, yet did nothing for the tension you felt in Drago’s muscles.

 

“Get rid of this mess.  Throw out the rug too.  Those stains won’t be coming out.”

 

“Sure thing Boss.”

 

“Dee.”

 

“Boss.”

 

“Medkit.”

 

* **nod** *

 

His movements were stiff as he pulled you towards his desk, sitting you down on the right side- making sure to keep your sights away from…

 

Your brother momentarily locks eyes with you before moving his sights to your neck.  You watch as his eyebrows narrow into a glare as he clicks his tongue.  “He cut you.”  

 

Dee quietly sets the box down on the table next to Drago.  “Thanks.  Oh, and Dee?”  You slightly flinched at the sudden cold sting as he cleaned your cut.  “If you could get me Gary?  That’d be swell.  We need to discuss numbers.”

 

“You got it Boss.”

 

Your eyes followed Dee, running his fingers through his short slicked-back dirty blond hair, something he tended to do when he was stressed or nervous, as he went to open the door for Tony- now lugging a lumpy rolled up rug.  

 

His fingers linger over the adhesive bandage covering your cut.  You reach up to place your cool hand over his slightly trembling one.  You didn’t have to look up at him to know what he was feeling.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He took a sharp intake of breath before sinking down on his knees, resting his forehead on your lap as he hugged your waist.  You run your fingers over his hair, careful not to mess it up.

 

“illy…”  His arms tighten around you.  “What exactly do you expect me to do if I lose you?  You’re my world… I’m lost without ya, sis...”  

 

You cradle his head as you curl into him, the reality of what just happened starting to catch up to you, making it difficult to momentarily breathe.  “I’m sorry…”

 

You feel him let out a deep breath before looking up at you, consequently making you straighten back up.  Reaching up, he brushes your cheek with the tips of his fingers.  “How am I supposed to keep my promise if I can’t even keep you safe right by my side without shit happening?”  You close your eyes as you place your hand over his.  You held back the tears that were threatening to come out.  It was unfortunate that it was only in moments like these, you saw the vulnerable sensitive young boy that was once your brother Drago.

 

* **knock knock** *

 

Drago stood up, straightening his dark plum suit as he faced the door.  There stood Drago Cavalcanti- the cold stoic Boss of The Black Moths.  Turning your head, you watch as Dee enters with a lanky man trailing behind him.

 

“* **whistle** * Well I’ll be damned...”  Gary’s eyes widen in shock as he sets foot in the office.  He takes his glasses off to clean them, placing them back on to really get a look at the damage.  “Oh noo…”  Dee closes the door before moving to grab another chair.

 

“Hello Gary.”

 

“Boss, what happened??  That’s quite a basket of berries we’re gunna need in repairs.”  You couldn’t help the giggle that came out as you watch the disheveled accountant plop himself down in the chair.  From the looks of it, Gary had had another all-nighter, if the dirty blond hair sticking out in all sorts of odd directions from his visor was any indication.  At the sound of your giggle, it was like he hadn’t noticed you were there til now.  “OH!  Hey there illy.”  Dee settles himself comfortably into his chair, leaning back as he silently watched.

 

“* **giggle** * * **nod** * Gary.  Late night?”

 

“Ha!  If only you knew kid.  If only you knew… Your brother has me running numbers up the wazoo with all these new clients we’ve been gettin’!”

 

Drago goes to stand next to Gary, clapping his hand onto his shoulder.  “And I greatly appreciate all the hard work you’ve been doing.”  

 

Gary’s eyes widen as Drago gives him a closed eyed smile.  “Ooooooh no!  H-h-he’s smiling!”  He starts to spastically point up at Drago while looking between you and Dee for help.  “No no no no no!  I can’t take on any more Boss, I-I’m short handed as is!”

 

“Aww… but we believe in you Gary.”  You tried to stifle your laughter as you gave him a rather weak encouragement.  

 

“‘Preciate the sentiment kid, but no dice!  Booossss, c’mon!  I’m runnin’ on fumes here-”  He stops talking the moment Drago hands him a file.  He has a questioning look before taking the file and flipping through, licking his thumb as he turned the pages.  With each turn, his eyes widen more and more.  “B-boss…”  He looks up, eyes lighting up with new found energy.  “Boss is this…?”

 

“All of Mr. Prio’s bonds and assets have been confiscated as of now due to various contract violations.”  Drago leans back against his desk, hands folded over his chest as he spoke.  Gary had straightened up in his chair, his full attention now on Drago as he listened.  “That being the case, we need to run some numbers.  I believe with today’s generous  _ donation _ , we should have enough to get you a few more hands among other things.”

 

“Boss…”  Gary stands up like an eager beaver, taking Drago’s hand in both of his as he begins to shake it vigorously.  “I won’t let you down Boss!  Scout’s honor!”

 

“Attaboy!  That’s what I like to hear.”  Gary is already running out the door, almost running into Tony who had come back from that “errand”.

 

“Woah!  Where’s the fire?”

 

“Sorry Tony, excuse me!!”

 

“Nerd.”  Dee chuckled as he shook his head.

 

“Ah, but he’s a nerd that gets the job done, Dee.”  Lifting a hand up, Drago closes his eyes as he tiredly rubs his temples.  “When’s my next client?”  

 

You hop off the table, moving swiftly across the room towards the trolley.  Your smile sinking into a slight frown at the sight.  In the scuffle, some of the tea set had shattered.  Bending down you pick up a large piece.

 

Dee pulls back the sleeve of his shirt to look at his watch.  “Eh… They’re suppose’ to come at 3.”

 

“Aw shucks.  What a shame.  Boss just got that set for ya.”  You look up to see a pair of amber eyes looking down at you.  Concern knitted Tony’s thick eyebrows as he searched your face, his slightly long slicked-back black hair now a bit disheveled after taking out the trash.  

 

“Hmm.  * **nod** *  It is a shame.”  A large burly hand stops yours just as you are about to reach for another fragment, making you glance up again.  You’re met with his kind eyes as he smiles at you as he crouched down to your level.

 

“Why don’t ya let me clean this up?  Wouldn’t want ya ta’ cut yourself.”  His fingers go up to rub his jaw beard as he looks up in thought.  “Heh!  I don’t think the Boss could take anymore t’day.”

 

Smiling back, you nod as you straighten back up.  Giving you a wink, he starts to pick up the mess.  

 

“* **sigh** *  So I have about half an hour until they arrive… As for you-”  Your head whips to the side, catching your brother staring at you with a rather strict look on his face.  “I believe it’d be best if you stayed home for the rest of the day.”  Drago shifts his gaze to Tony, now finished disposing of the broken porcelain as he dusted off his hands.  “Tony.”  

 

“Yeah Boss?”

 

“If you could accompany my sister back home?”

 

“You got it Boss.”  Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looks at you with a jovial grin as he nudged his head to the side, momentarily obscuring his facial scar.  “C’mon Joe, let’s blow this joint and ditch these wet-blankets. * **wink** *”

 

You giggle, nodding at him.  Always finding it funny when he used that nickname.  “ _ Every time I hear the Boss call you illy, I can’t help but think o’ that Italian cup o’ joe. _ ”  That had been his reasoning.  An inside joke that that caught on with those closer to your brother. __ Accepting his arm, you loop yours around his as you look back at your brother before the door closes behind you.  You’re silent as Tony cheerfully whistles down the hallway.

 

Turning down a corner, you both walk through to the garage where Duke stood leaning against the car smoking a cigarette.  His head quickly turned in your direction the moment he heard Tony’s whistling.  Pushing himself off, he throws the butt on the ground, crushing it under his foot.  “Hey Miss Iliana.  Hey Tony.  You got somewhere to go?”

 

“Boss wants us to take Joe here back home.”  Tony smiled as he patted the hand you had on his arm.  Duke simply nodded as he opened up the car door for you to step through, Tony following behind you.  Closing the door, he quickly makes his way to the driver’s side, hopping in.  Turning on the car, he straightens out his driver hat before backing up the car and beginning the drive through the cave system highway.

 

You lean against the window, watching as the scenery changed from cave systems to green fields and blue skies as you exited The Underground.  It wasn’t long before Duke drove up to the “Family” compound.  

 

“Good ol’ Eden.”  You glance over to Tony as he mused out loud.

 

Eden.  It had been the name all the god-fearing boys had nicknamed the Family compound.  It was rather fitting, considering the circumstances of how they joined The Black Moths…

 

Parking the car, Duke quickly makes his way to your side, extending a hand for you to take as he opened the door.  Taking it you step out, hair and dress softly swaying in the light breeze.  “Thank you Duke.”

 

* **nod** *

* * *

 

* **knock knock** *

Dee makes his way to the door as Drago moves from behind his desk.  Opening the door, a lady monster resembling a giant purple spider enters, followed by a rather fire monster.  Drago feels his heart leap at the sudden sight of fire, causing his stoic mask to momentarily falter.  Blinking, he takes a steel grip on himself by focusing on Miss Muffet.

She wore a nice little maroon number with a belt that accentuated her waist.  Her overall look was the epitome of fashion and couture, re-enforced with the black silk veil hat atop her head, partially obscuring half of her face.  The moment her large black spider eyes landed on him, a sly little smile graced her face, revealing a bit of her fangs.  

“Ah, Miss Muffet.  Always a pleasure seeing your pretty face in these parts.”  Drago greeted, coming up to her as he took one of her hands to place a small kiss on her knuckles.

Muffet covers her mouth as she slightly blushes.  “Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~  Drago, you flatter me!”

“Miss Muffet, I simply speak the truth.”  Indeed he rather enjoyed doing business with Monsters.  Much more so than Humans.  Till now, he hasn’t had to worry about Monsters being good on their word as long as he kept up his end of the deal.  Humans… today’s earlier events were why he made sure to watch every client’s movements like a hawk- though with monsters, it was much more amicable and in the form of check ins.  

“Ahuhuhuhuhu~”  Slightly sifting, she motions to the fire monster next to her.  Up until now, they had been silent.  “Drago, I would like you to meet one of my business associates, Grillby.”

Drago shifts his gaze towards the fire elemental standing a bit to the side of Muffet.  His choice in clothing reminded him of the usual wear a bartender would sport: black slacks, white collared shirt, and complete with a black 3-button down vest and bow-tie.  Drago locks eyes with the Monster just as their pale orange pair finish sizing him up behind rectangle spectacles.  They were weary of him.

Drago extends a hand out- “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Grillby.”  Had he not been doing business with monsters for a while, he wouldn’t have caught the slight flash of surprise that crossed the fire monster’s face.

“Likewise… Muffet has spoken rather highly of you.”

“Really now?”  Letting go of Grillby’s hand, Drago raises an eyebrow at Muffet as she begins to giggle.  “I’m glad to know I’ve made a rather good impression in your eyes.  I have other clients that would like to say otherwise.”

“Ahuhuhuhuhu~”

“Now then… Please, why don’t you and your friend take a seat?”  Drago motions for them to take a seat as he goes to sit behind his desk.

“How may I help you today Miss Muffet?  Have all of your shipments been arriving in grade A condition?  Did you have any other business endeavours you wanted to start?”

“Everything has been grand, deary~  Just grand!  But I asked to see you today because my friend Grillby here, he’s become rather interested in meeting you.”

“Ah, I see.  Well then.  I believe first things first… What sort of business are you seeking from me?”

“My business partner and I run the largest monster-run speakeasy in The Underground,  _ The Midnight Palace _ .  Perhaps you have heard of it?”

“Yes, I have.  I’ve recently been hearing quite a bit actually... Heard your establishment is the place to go for the best drinks, food, and entertainment in The Underground.  I’ve been meaning to go take a look for myself.”

“Ahuhuhuhuhu~”  Muffet giggled as she turned to Grillby.  “Drago has a sister who enjoys dancing, deary.”  Turning back to look at Drago- “I’m guessing she’s been asking to go?”

“* **chuckle** * Yes.  Oh, before it slips my mind, I wanted to thank you.  She’s enjoying the latest dresses you designed for her.”

“Ahuhuhuhu~  I’m glad to hear deary.  You and your  _ Family _ are welcome anytime~”

“So, Mr. Grillby.  What is it exactly you want from me?  Certainly you must have plenty of vendors at your disposal with your size?”

“Indeed.  We do.  Yet there are some goods we unfortunately are having trouble acquiring.  No human vendors, at least the size that we are looking for, are willing to do business with us.”

“I see… so you wish to use me for the sake of anonymity.”

“That is correct.  It would help with running our large establishment more smoothly.”

Nodding his head, he propped his elbows as he leaned into his desk.  “Well then, why don’t we go over our assets and what we could offer each other?  I like to make myself crystal clear, put everything on the table so to speak, before drawing up a contract.  I want both sides to be in accordance before signing.  Which means, I will need all involved to be present to agree and sign.”

“* **nod** * I can accept those terms.  My business partner actually wanted me to see what you could offer us before we both made a decision.”

“* **nod** *  Then in that case, why don’t I have one of my boys run numbers for you.  We can draw up some mock up papers so you can take back to your colleague.  You both can take your time making a decision.  I only ask to be notified of your decision by the end of the week.”

“Yes, let’s do that.”  Extending a flaming hand out, Drago firmly took hold to give a definitive shake.  

Looking to the side- “Dee, why don’t you go get Gary for me?”

“* **chuckle** * You got it Boss.”

“Oh how wonderful~  I do hope you boys get along!  Ahuhuhuhuhu~”

* * *

 

You stared out into the garden through the large glass windows of the sun-room, idly drinking your tea as a nice soft summer breeze came through.  Soft classical music played and echoed through the room, creating the illusion of a “Garden of Eden”.

“Say, Joe, mind pouring me some o’ that Golden Flower Tea ya like so much?”  You glance back.  Tony was enjoying himself, reading through the newspaper as he leaned back in his white garden chair, phone laid out on the table- ready for anything.  You couldn’t help your smile.

“Sure.”  Turning around, you place your cup down as you make to fix him his own.

“ _ You gunna give him the slip? _ ”  Your eyes briefly glance to the side to see a young translucent child.  They couldn’t have been more than 7 or 8.  Red questioning eyes looked up at you through brown pageboy hair- face slightly shadowed by their little cap.  You go back to fixing Tony’s tea as the kid boredly folded their arms over the edge of the silver trolley, leaning into it as they watched you pour the tea.  “ _ I think you could slip some of that Catnip you found in his tea.  I’m sure he’d be out like a light in no time! _ ”

* _ sigh* No… not today Chara. _

“ _ Awwww!!  Why not?  Azzy and I were hoping to have some fun. _ ”  Chara frowned in disappointment, body deflating at your rejection.

You set the teapot down as you once again look out the window.   _ I couldn’t do that to Drago… _  Your hand goes up to hold the small black moth jewel pendant.  _  Not today. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... ta-da~? *throws sparkles* ヾ(*′○`)ﾟ.+:｡ﾟ☆
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter and our up and coming, soon to be posted, character sketches on our Tumblrs:
> 
>  
> 
> [Mika's Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Sparkzy's Tumblr](http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/)


	3. The Prince And The Pauper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! How our peeps doin'?
> 
> This one seriously came out longer than what we were expecting... again... (ー∀ー；) lucky for you guys huh? Welp! Why don't we stop beating around the bush and get on with the show?
> 
> PSA from Sparkzy:  
> This is a public service announcement… Andrea is my favorite thing right now. He’s an asshole and I love him. He like a cat that is also an asshole but can also be cute. Idfk Andrea is the bees knees man. Sue me.
> 
> Without further ado~  
> \- MP (≖ᴗ≖✿) & (ﾒ▼_▼) Sparkzy
> 
> Today's Playlist:  
> 1)[Electric Swing Circus - EMPIRES](https://youtu.be/u2uHgIqc5jo)  
> 2)[Singin' In The Rain (Bangerz Trap Remix)](https://youtu.be/7K7K3XYa29k)  
> 3)[BioShock 2 - "Paper Doll"](https://youtu.be/bJ921fowXi0?list=PLnBUATePkfEZpwgBaYT3bXjIdFPxRcKl6)  
> 4)[Fallout 3 Soundtrack - Easy Living](https://youtu.be/yaQJOZdh-Qw?list=PLnBUATePkfEZpwgBaYT3bXjIdFPxRcKl6)  
> 5)[Mattiaro - Runaway](https://youtu.be/lxjTf-6svmU)  
> 6)[Parov Stelar - The Paris Swing Box](https://youtu.be/zBhubiM8nzE)  
> 7)[Caro Emerald - Tangled Up (Yarin & Richwood Remix)](https://youtu.be/gjvoXVjhUfU)  
> 8)[Bioshock Infinite Music - After You've Gone (1918)](https://youtu.be/4rDVb8q8KWw?list=PLnBUATePkfEZpwgBaYT3bXjIdFPxRcKl6)

* * *

 

* **shuffle shuffle** *

 

“Well?”  Grillby crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the edge of the luxurious mahogany desk, decked out with gold detailing.  He watched as Mettaton riffled through the documents, eyes narrowed as his processors whirred and computed.

 

* **shuffle** *

 

“How long did Muffet say she’s been in biz with him?”

 

“As of now?” Though the door to the office was closed, Grillby could hear the band begin to practice for tonight’s performance.  “Six months.”

 

* **shuffle** *

 

“That was around the time both of her businesses began to boom?”  Chattering could be heard as employees passed by the door, going about their daily chores and duties before opening hours.  Grillby pushed his glasses up with his thumb and index finger.

 

“Yes…” Grilly watched Mettaton carefully as his face slowly changed from a sneer to that of actually thinking about what had been offered.  “What are you thinking?”  He placed the documents down in front of him.

 

Mettaton rubbed his chin as he sat back in his red plush velvet chair, one leg crossing over the other.  “This… this looks far too good to be true.”

 

“That’s what I had thought as well.  But we can’t ignore the fact that Muffet has been making the big bucks.  She’s been able to get  _ Vuitton _ .”

 

“ **What?!** ”  His head whips to look up at Grillby, sharp magenta eyes wide and disbelieving.  “That’s preposterous!  Absolute horsefeathers!  No monster can get Vuitton.   **I** haven’t been able to get  **Vuitton** !”  

 

“Well, read it and weep, she has.  She’s been getting shipments from them with the latest fabrics every two weeks for the past two months.  And it’s been thanks-”  Grillby leaned over to tap his index finger on the contract “-to this human.”  

 

“Hmm…”  Mettaton lowered his head as he leaned back into his chair again, a strand of soft artificial hair falling in his face, covering an eye.  “I must say darling… I’m genuinely surprised with this proposition…”  Swiping his hair out of his face, he places his hands on his knee as he turns to Grillby.  “Grillby, darling… as your business partner, you know I trust your judgement.  What’s your two cents worth?  How did this human seem to you?”

 

Grillby sighed, a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth as he unfolded his hands to prop himself against the desk.  “Genuine.  He came across to me as someone trustworthy and true to his word, as far as keeping his end of a contract.  I did, however, notice he had been slightly uncomfortable around me, but not around Muffet.  I wasn’t particularly sure how to take that… though after that initial reaction he was straight to the point.  Not at all like the other businessmen we’ve gone to who’ve brushed us off.”

 

“Hmm...and you say we have by the end of the week to make a decision?”

 

Grillby nodded his head.  “So… what are you thinking?  I’m inclined to take the deal, taking Muffet’s success and his behavior into consideration.  I don’t think there’ll be another offer that even comes close to this.  Muffet did say he was an ideal monster business associate.”

 

Grillby watched his partner carefully as he thought it through.  “You said he wanted to come and visit?”  Mettaton got up from his seat, beginning to pace through the rather lavish office, his metallic body bouncing off light from the crystal chandelier overhead creating a glitzy Ritzy atmosphere.  “I want to meet him- before we agree to anything.  I trust your judgement, but I need to see him for myself.”  Stopping in his tracks, he turns to face Grillby.  “Why don’t we arrange the final decision to take place here?  We’ll see just how ‘tolerant’, as Muffet put it, this human is.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

 

* **whistle** * 

The sun’s warm rays embraced Andrea’s back as they peered through the tall window of his office.  The soft trickling of water could be heard from the fountain outside his window- it’s smooth ambient rhythm falling in time with the song currently playing on the radio.  

* **whistle** *

Swinging his legs two and fro, Andrea happily whistled to the catchy tune as he flipped through the newspaper, carefully scanning each page as he went.  Pausing, he grins as his eyes land on a particular picture.  He switches from whistling to humming as he reaches for the pair of scissors next to him- sitting on top of a stack of untouched newspapers on his desk.  With careful and borderline obsessive precision, he begins to cut out the picture of interest.  

“I’m singin’ in the rain, Just singin’ in the rain.”

Satisfied with the perfectly cut out rectangle, he hops off his desk- 

“What a glorious feelin’, I’m happy again.”

-slightly bouncing on his heels as he waltzes to the wall harboring a dozen similar clippings of a dark-haired young woman- most of which also included a tall man with identical features.

* **hum hum** * “I’m ready for love.” * **hum hum** *

 Stepping back, he takes out a cigarette, lighting it before breathing out the smoke as he admires his growing collage dedicated to his baby-doll crush.

His eyes scrunch as he grins.  Giddy and full of butterflies as he once again moves forward to his first picture while pulling out his fountain pen.  Leaning in close, he draws a heart around the image of the woman while scribbling something underneath.  He lets out another puff of smoke, grinning like a fool.

**_{Andrea + Iliana}_ **

Andrea felt a surge of pride spread through his chest as he stepped back and looked at what would soon be his. He was never one for this sappy shit when it came to other dames, but when his eyes landed on Iliana… It was as if a whole new world opened up for him. He wanted to buy her flowers like the men on the tube would.  Hell, he’d even throw a lasso around the moon, pull it down to give it to her if she asked it of him.  Like that George Bailey fella in that one old movie.

* **knock knock** *

It was like listening to nails on a chalkboard.  He was abruptly pulled from his sappy thoughts back to reality- nearly biting into his cigarette as he was tempted to grind his teeth.  Taking in a big puff, he tries to settle his growing irritation at being disturbed.

“Whatta ya want?”

He hears as his door, now grating on his nerves, squeaks open as the offender slowly opens to enter.  “Uh… Boss?  Here’s the box o’ whisky ya wanted.”

Well… At least this interruption wasn’t pointless.  Andrea’s tense shoulders drop, starting to settle from the irritation.  Without turning around- “Hn, put it on my desk.” -he takes another puff, beginning to lose himself in the picture.

*******

Clarence took a deep breath before stepping through the threshold. A tidal wave of nervousness hitting him like a brick wall as he took that first step. He was new to this whole mob family thing… The shipment of whiskey came in and Clarence had drawn the short end of the stick… As the new guy on the block, joining  _ The Union _ and all, he really shouldn’t have been surprised.  The other guys made him bring it up to the Boss as some sort of “rookie initiation”.   He didn’t know what to think the second he stepped in and saw a bunch of newspaper clippings tacked up on the wall… 

As he drew closer, now a little less self conscious about his footsteps, he could see writing on the pictures… Little hearts had been doodled to surround a pretty dame.  If he squinted enough, he could see the Boss’ name and another name that Clarence could only guess was the dame’s.  He was officially spooked.   He’d been told the Boss had a temper on him and was a bit of an odd ball, but he didn’t know how much of a sap the boss could be… 

Keeping his eyes trained on the boss’ back, Clarence brought the crate over to the desk.   _ Wait till the boys hear about this!   _ Lifting the crate, he set it on the desk as he grinned to himself.  Had Clarence been paying attention to where he was setting the crate down, he may have been able to notice that he was about to knock over the Boss’ drink- 

* **ping** * * **splish** *

-all over the uncut pictures of the young woman that was hanging all over the wall that the boss was looking at.  

_ Oh shit. _

His heart stopped, fear crawling on his back.  It hadn’t even been a week and already he’d screwed up.

********

The instant he heard his glass of whisky tip over, he just knew.  He just knew.  And it made his blood boil.  

* **sigh** *

He turns around and calmly walks back towards his desk- towards the panicking soldier slowly backing away.  Walking past him, he puts out the butt of the cigarette in the tray on his desk as he takes in the damage.  Indeed his whisky glass had been knocked over, drenching the newspapers he had been about to go through.  He lifts his hand to touch the now soaked face of his beloved, gently brushing it with his fingertips.

* **sigh** *

Slowly, he turns around to face the trembling man.

“U-u-uh! I-I-I-It was an a-a-accident!  I swear!  I-I’ll go get ya all the n-newspapers ya want, I can go do that now-”

Without warning, Andrea violently pulled the man up by the collar, lifting him to eye-level.

There was a moment of silence as cold eyes looked into fearful ones.

* **WHAM** *

With the force and speed of a freight train, Andrea slammed the trembling man into the ground face first with a satisfying crack.  He glared down at the pathetic whimpering whelp.  He couldn’t decide what was getting under his skin more- the fact that this dolt had made a mess in  **his** space or that he had ruined her pictures. 

“You’re lucky I like ta’ keep my office clean and blood free.  So, why don’t you get lost before I change my mind and rub ya out?”

He watched as the man’s eyes became wide as saucers, wasting no time scrambling onto his feet and making a run for it.

* **squeak** *

That fucking squeaking door.  It was the last straw.  With immense speed, Andrea grabbed the tipped over glass and hurled it towards the door, right after the fleeing man.  

* **CRASH** *

“AND FIX THAT FUCKING DOOR!!”

Unfortunately, the soldier had made it out before the glass could hit him, and instead shattered as it hit the wall outside his office.  Taking in a shaky breath, he walks towards the damn door to shut it.  It wasn’t until it clicked closed that he felt a little better, now finally alone.

* **sigh** *

He goes to his liquor cabinet to pull out a towel before walking back to his desk.  “Tsk.”  He clicks his tongue in annoyance as he sops up the sticky liquid.  At least he had the expensive whisky shipment he wanted.  A classy “gift” that would surely help put him on that brother’s good side.   _ Now to come up with a good business proposition… _

He was one step closer to reaching  _ his  _ girl.  “Heh heh.”  This made him smile.

“I’m comin’ for ya baby-doll.  Jus’ you wait…”

* * *

 

“Yeah… yeah, don’ worry Boss… yeah…”

Your eyes are closed as you strain your ears to try and listen in on Tony in the sunroom.  

“Yeah we’re jus’ enjoyin’ the good weather….”

_ Drago must have finished up another meeting… _

“Yeah, sittin’ in the gard’n...” 

_ * _ **_giggle_ ** _ * Technically, I’m laying on my back on the fountain wall… _  You grin as you listen to the trickling water.  Your hair slightly tickling your face as a soft breeze flowed through, lightly rustling the trees and foliage.

You listen as the familiar sound of a trolley comes rolling into the sunroom.

“Yeah… Sure thing.  You got it Boss.”

* **click** *

Your eyes open as you hear Tony hang up his phone, slightly moving your head to the side to glance over to the open sunroom.  

* **sigh** *

You turn your head back, looking up through the tree covering- rays of light lazily peaking through the leaves.  It’s been five days since that incident.  Five days of being cooped up.  You were starting to feel stir crazy.

“ _ You’ve been really boring, ya know? _ ”  Your lips quirk into a smile.

_ *giggle* Speak of the devil. _

You didn’t have to look to know Chara was laying down opposite from you, mimicking your position.

“ _ That’s mean.  You know I’m just trying to have fun.  Being dead can be pretty boring, especially if no one can see you. _ ”

_ I know kiddo, I know. _

You began to chew on your bottom lip.  Indeed.  You were the only source of companionship Chara had apart from Flowey- or  _ Azzy _ , as they always referred to him.  Though they both had the freedom to move about (to a certain extent), they craved all the things any kid would crave at their age.  And when you found them… well… let’s just say you had a big soft spot for kids.  And speaking of kids…  

_ Chara… where’s Flowey? _

“ _ Hm?  Oh… I think he’s over by the buttercup bed.  Why? _ ”  You felt them shift and prop themselves up as they looked over at you.

_ You guys still have that Catnip? _

You tilt your head back, catching brightening red eyes as a huge mischievous grin grew on their face.  

“ _ We takin’ a field trip? _ ”  Chara’s translucent body looked like it was vibrating with the amount of excitement passing through them.

_ Yeah.   _ You sit up, rubbing the back of your neck.   _ I really need to go visit the kids and take that sack of goodies. _

You had hardly finished your thought as Chara sprung up from their place.  “ _ I’ll go tell Azzy so he can get your stuff out and ready!  I’ll get you the Catnip! _ ”  

You blink.  They had disappeared.  Smiling, you stand up, brushing your dress.  Taking in a breath, you make your way across the garden courtyard towards the sunroom.  

The moment you stepped into the sunroom, Tony looked up from his newspaper- warm smile greeting you.  “Hey Joe.  Trolley just rolled in.”

“* **nod** *  Thanks.“  You calmly walked towards the trolley.  You bit your bottom lip, starting to feel a little guilty about what you were about to do.  Tony was a good guy.  He’d been with you and your brother almost as long as Dee had.  He’s been nothing but loyal to you both- getting whatever job your brother gave him done, while also protecting you two.  And here you were, about to drug him…  This wasn’t the first time you escaped his and Dee’s watchful eye in order to go off on a “field trip”.  However, this was going to be the first time you’d resort to drugging.  If the boys hadn’t been keeping a closer eye on you than usual, you knew you would have been able to give them the slip by your normal methods.

You pick up the teapot, poised to pour as you turn your head back to look at him- “Would you like me to make you a cup?”

“Hm?  Oh!  Yeah!  Sure, thanks kid!”

Turning back around, you see some  _ Catnip _ already inside a cup.  Chara grins, giving you a thumbs up from behind the trolley as your eyes meet.  Biting your lip once more, you pour, carefully stirring in the monster-cultivated drug- hoping that the tea would be strong enough to mask the taste and odour.

“ _ Think that’s enough Catnip?  I mean, it’s the Grade A stuff right?  So, shouldn’t take too much to knock him out.” _

‘Catnip’.  Running in a close second to ‘Dog Treats’, it was one of the hottest items on demand in the black market nowadays.  Much hotter than the human equivalent cultivated drugs.  Where Dog Treats caused a “happy” sort of high, increasing a user’s energy and creativity, Catnip caused a “mellow” or “sleepy” high.  It was perfect for calming the nerves and help with sleep.  The amazing thing about these monster-grown herbs was that the magic used to cultivate them caused the final product to have a faster high-hit rate.  Where human herbs had a minimum of 10 minutes to reach a high state after one hit, the monster version could cause a user to experience an almost instantaneous high that could last for hours depending on the dose.  Or so you had learned back in the day through eavesdropping in on one of your brother’s business meetings.

You bit your lip.  You weren’t really proud about doing this- but you didn’t really have any other options.  Tony had been watching you like a hawk.  Always making sure you were within seeing distance.  The kids were waiting for you.  Last you saw them, little Lulu had a cold that was growing increasingly concerning by the days.  You were the only one those kids had looking out for them.  You needed to get that pack to them.  Today.  

_ Should be enough…  I hope this doesn’t backfire on us… _

“ _ Hehehehehehe!  If it does, he’ll just be even more mellow than he is.  Hahahahaha!  Golly!  Can we draw on his face if he gets dopey?! _ ”

_ Chara… _

“ _ Oh alright, alright.  Geez… * _ **_mumble_ ** _ * wet blanket * _ **_mumble_ ** _ * _ ”

If you had learned anything throughout the years, it was how to keep up a mask.  Where your brother went with a cold and stoic mask, you opted for calm and nonchalant.  You smile as you bring him his cup, gently setting it down before taking your seat next to him.  

“Thanks Joe.”  Without looking up from whatever interesting article he was currently wrapped up in, he takes his cup from in front of him.  Chara is next to you, hands clasped up to their face (almost as if in prayer) as they watched with huge saucer eyes.  You calmly take a sip of your tea as you watch from the corner of your eye, heart thumping loudly in your ears.

You and Chara simultaneously hold your breaths the moment his lips touch the rim of the cup, taking a good sip. … … … nothing…  You both glance at each other.   _ Let’s give it a sec. _  Chara nods, training their eyes back onto Tony.  He goes for another sip.  Still nothing-

* **yawn** *

You both perk up, quickly taking note of Tony’s demeanor.  

* **yawwwwn** *

He’s fighting sleep, struggling to keep his drooping eyelids open.  Chara’s grin grows.  The moment his head falls to his chest, you’re already out of your seat, Chara is by your side.   Without missing a beat, you slip off your shoes to minimize the sound of your footsteps as you make your way across the courtyard and deeper into the garden.

The moment you step into the gazebo, you’re already taking off your clothes. You didn’t mean to but your dress had landed on Flowey… Causing him to shake it off violently, while screaming his little high pitched squeal of obscenities.  

Ignoring his tantrum, you hastily throw on your “paperboy” disguise on.  As you reach for your stompers, Flowey’s tantrum had quickly changed to excitement.  “It worked?!  Did it work?!”  Flowey looks up excitedly at you two as he bounces up and down on his stem.  You expertly bind your chest, leaving it loose enough for agility, yet tight enough to pass off as a boy.

“ _ It did! It did! _ ”

Flowey pulls himself up to your shoulders- holding out your cap by a vine.  With skillful speed, you twist your hair up, tucking it all into your cap.  “We have about two hours.  Three if we’re lucky.”  Standing up, you briskly make your way out, grabbing the pack Chara held out for you.

“Oh boy oh boy oh boy!”  You hear Flowey’s petals rustle in excitement as you make a sharp turn around the gazebo, stopping in front of an inconspicuous patch of dense foliage underneath.  Already on your knees, you move the foliage to the side and crawl through the small dark opening.  

One of the good things about Chara was that they inherently acted as your source of light during your escapades, besides being your lookout.  It was very handy, specially when crawling through your secret tunnel into The Underground.  Even though you had made this trip countless of times, you couldn’t help the anxiety that always tended to creep up on you the further you crawled into the tunnel and closer to the underground city.  It was with good reason though.  What you were doing was dangerous and rather reckless.  You were heading right into The Underground- the “Under City” of Ravenna, where you had an equal probability of brushing shoulders with unsavory dangerous people as you would with the rich and poorest of the poor.  Yet those who actually lived under the City of Ravenna were either running from the law, a contracted employee, security, or just dirt poor.  And here you were, going behind your Family’s back, risking your safety just so you could get away from your privileged life for a while and indulge some kids.  

It wasn’t long till you reached the end of the tunnel, Chara floating up ahead of you and phasing through the boarded up end.  You could hear the distant sounds of the city on the other side as you waited a few seconds.  “ _ Coast is clear. _ ”  Chara peaks their head through to give you the ok.  Quietly, you pull off a large loose board- quickly jumping through and out of the hole in the wall.  Chara is already on your tail, closing your secret passage up as you swiftly hide behind the garbage dumpster.  Closing your eyes, you take in a deep breath to gather your jittery nerves as Chara keeps an eye out.  Flowey, already hiding safely inside your pack.  Slowly standing up, you take in another deep breath, clearing your mind in order to slip into character as your alter ego- C.J., a street smart alley rat trying to survive in the slummy parts of The Underground.  You pull down your cap to shade your eyes before squaring off your shoulders- calling upon that masculine vibe that was essential to your disguise.  No one really payed attention to lone boys, much less street urchins.  Girls however… it was dangerous if a girl didn’t have some form of protection- be it a physical presence or an associated name that ensured their safety.

With a confident step, you calmly walk out of the alleyway.  The moment you stepped out, you easily blended into the eclectic waves of people.  Pushing and shoving your way through the lunchtime crowds.  

“Watch where ya goin ya chum!”

Mustering up a deeper voice- “Right back at ya buddy!”  You made sure to keep your cap tilted to shade your face.  Though you could pass as a young man, you didn’t want to risk it either way.

“WHATTA YA SAY PUNK?!”

You can feel the hairs at the back of your neck stand on end as a huge shiver ran down your back.  “Great.  Nice going idiot.”  You heard Flowey’s muffled voice along with the huge footsteps behind you.

_ “Oh shit!  Run! RUN RUN RUN! THIS GUYS IS HULKING!!!!” _

You don’t even give the man the chance to lay a hand on you.  You just book it.  You were light on your feet whereas you could hear the man behind lumbering towards you, slamming into people just to get to you. You tried weaving through the crowd, you knew if you slammed into people just as the man was… You would be slowed down and you wanted to get as far away from the man as you possibly could.

You could see Chara shaking their head as they watched the scene unfold before them. Turning your head back towards them, you’re just in time to see Chara knocking over a trash bin, to slip the man up. 

“ _ Take that ya gorilla!” _

The man, despite having trouble getting through the crowd, jumps over the trash bin with ease.

“ _ Holy mackerel this guy’s a rhino!” _

You hear Flowey hissing like an angry cat, no doubt probably peeping his head out a bit to get a look at this wild goose chase.

Chara wasn’t wrong, the guy seemed to plow through everything in his way. That made your heart pound in your ears and you really didn’t want to stick around to see what he would do to you if he got his paws on you.

Chara tried blocking him, using the environment to their advantage and getting more irritated when it wouldn’t affect the big palooka in the slightest. You were starting to get tired. Your lungs were starting to burn as you made your way under the scaffolding of a building that was in the process of being built. You could hear a fed up Chara in the background, grrr-ing in frustration.

“ _ Plow through this ya big lug. _ ” Chara waited for you to get past the scaffolding as you heard the sound of splintering… You looked back just in time to see the wood of the scaffold break and collapse in front of the rhino. Anyone who would have been hit had just nearly missed being covered in the wreckage.

You slip into a side alley before the dust clears, using it as cover to avoid him spotting you.

“Aaarrrggghhh!!!  IF I SEE YA UGLY MUG NEXT TIME, YOU’RE DEAD!  YA HEAR ME? DEAD!!”

You wait a few minutes before you let your back melt against the wall with a sigh of relief.

* **huff huff** *

“That… * **huff** * that was close…”

Flowey pops his head out from behind you.  “Pfft!  I’ll say!  You’re lucky Chara and I are here, or you’d be dead.”  

* **sigh** *

This child.  As much as you loved these two… when they were in those  _ moods _ of theirs… stars… Either way… that was certainly not normal behavior for a normal person.  They’d only act like that if they were drugged up or… “Flowey…”

“Yeeesssss?”

“You didn’t.”

He’s at your shoulder as he smiles mischievously up at you.  “So, while you were walkin’ I found some lost change.”  He pulls a wallet up to your face by a vine.

* **sigh** *

Of course.  Of course.  You can’t help doing a facepalm.  

Stuffing the wallet in your pocket, you straighten your cap before once again making your way out to the main street.  “This money is going to go towards the kids.”

Flowey groaned as he sunk back into your pack, Chara sharing the same sentiments.  As you once again joined the flow of people, Chara began to whine.

“ _ Can we at least go see the glow wormssss???? _ ”

* **sigh** *  _ If we have time.  Remember we don’t know how long that Catnips gunna last and when Drago is heading back home. _

“ _ Aww!!! I wanted to see the glow wooorrrrmmmmssss… _ ”

You don’t respond as you slip into a familiar nearby alleyway. There was a smaller network of alleys that you had to make your way through to get to your destination. If you didn’t know where to go you could have easily gotten lost. Finally you had found the last alleyway, you walk down it, your steps ringing out. You saw your destination and you felt a smile creep up on your face.

Stopping in front of a ratty old poster, you look behind you to make sure noone is around.  Chara simply gives you a thumbs up, clearing you of any potential tail.  Turning back around, you knock on the poster in a particular pattern.

… … … …

Your eyes dart to a loose brick in the wall as it opens.  Though you couldn’t see into the dark hole, you heard the watcher gasp in surprise before hastily stuffing the brick back in place.  You smirk to yourself as you patiently wait.

* **creak** *

The faux wall section with the old poster opens up to reveal a teen boy.  “C.J.!”  You put a finger up to your lips as he quickly pulls you in.

You’re momentarily blinded from the sudden change in lighting, unable to prepare yourself at suddenly getting hugged from all sides.  You have to blink a couple of times before your eyes can focus, landing right on the six kids, one of which was an amphibious lizard monster girl, that surrounded you- ranging from the ages of six to sixteen.

You drop your guy act as you sink into the group hug, letting them cling on to you.  There was no need to hide here, as far as being a woman went.  After all, kids were much more perceptive than what adults gave them credit.  You’d been reminded of that a year ago when they almost blew your cover in a huge crowd.  That had been the first time you’d met the small ragtag bunch of runaways- pickpocketing and scamming obliviously ditzy rich people while trying to stay under the undergound orphanage’s radar… Though… when you had met them, their group had been much bigger.  You could only imagine what had happened to the other kids, all things considering…

It was no secret that that scummy “haven” had no problem  _ selling _ their long-term charges to all kinds of people and businesses.  Nothing was off the table when it came to that corrupt place of an orphanage if it earned them some bucks.   If a slum kid disappeared, it could only mean one of three things: they had been sold to work for whatever business or person, they had died, or they had found a good home and made it out of the Underground.  Unfortunately, the first two scenarios were far too common than the last.  These kids were the exception though with your help- setting up a secret base for them to sleep and live.  It was the best you could do at the moment until you could figure out how to convince your brother in investing to build an orphanage for the slum kids.  That was a whole other can of worms.  A can of worms you’d have to wrack your brain to come up with a convincing story as to why you were suddenly interested in the youth of the slums.  He would catch your lie if you weren’t careful.  It was amazing, really, how long you’d been able to keep going on your frequent field trips, honestly.

“Gaaah!!!  Stoooooop!  You’re crushin’ me you knuckleheads!!”  Flowey pops his head out of the pack, sputtering and whining like a child and causing a couple of the younger kids to start laughing.

“Flowey!!!”  The younger kids squeal in delight at the appearance of their friend.  Flowey is already tangled up around one of their arms before you’ve shrugged off your pack, hissing and screeching while Chara floats next to you, slightly irked at all of the attention their ‘sibling’ was getting.  You pull off your cap, letting your hair out of its confines.  

“C.J. is everything ok?”  You hand over your pack to the sixteen year old who went by the name of ‘Booker’.  Your attention momentarily  drawn down to an eager tug at your shirt.  Smiling, you pick up sweet little Lulu, propping her up on your hip before looking at Booker.  “You were gone longer than usual, we’ve been bitin’ our nails thinkin’ somethin’ happened to ya.”

“I know.  Sorry kid.  I... ran into some complications.  Came as soon as I could slip away.”  Focusing back on Lulu- “Lulu, baby, are you feelin’ any better?”  You place a cool hand over her forehead, instantly greeted with heat.  You frown as you inspect her, instantly noticing that her cheeks were much too rosy, most likely due to the fever.  She simply moved your hand away before throwing her arms around your neck, hiding her face into the crook of your neck.  She was much too warm.  

“We’ve been able to sneak some ice and bring her fever down a bit.  But other than that… Lu ‘s been havin’ a crummy ol’ time.”  You nod your head as you make your way into the secret base, walking straight towards an old green couch on the verge of falling apart.  Sitting down, you place her on your lap.

“I brought some monster medicine I managed to smuggle.  Get it out for me, will ya?”  Booker was already on it, digging through the bag until he pulled out a pill bottle.  You easily catch it as he tosses it over.  Popping the lid open- “Say aah.”  She soundlessly opens her mouth, letting you plop in the candy-looking medicine.

“Where’d you manage to find this stuff?”  You pull Lulu up against your chest, petting her hair as she rubs her eyes sleepily.  “Don’t tell me you’re actually some sorta jewel thief or bank robber.”  

You simply chuckle, shifting over to let him sit next to you.  “And what if I was?  Ya gunna kick me out?”  You smile as you watch Flowey and the kids play.  Chara was now cuddled up next to you, being rather needy and a bit pouty from the lack of attention.  

“Nah… just worried you’ll end up disappearing… like all the others.”  

You stay quiet, for a second unable to really say anything in that matter.  Reaching for the backpack from his lap, you lift it up a bit.  “I brought some other stuff for you guys. Why don’t you hand em out?”  Resting back into the couch, you continue to cuddle Lulu who had now completely fallen asleep.

“Yeah… sure…”  Digging into the bag, his eyes light up as he starts to pull out stuff.  “Hey! Shasa!”  The little monster girl turned around confused from ‘torturing Flowey’ (as he often put it).

“Hm?”

“Catch!”  

Her eyes light up as she catches a new MTT Brand Scale Cream.  “WoooooooaaaaaahhhhH!!!!!!!  Thanks C.J.!!!”  Detaching from the group of children, she comes barreling towards you, which in a panic, you wave for her to take it easy- signaling that Lulu was asleep on your lap.  You have to stop yourself from laughing as she comes to a comedic halt, taking care in maneuvering around Lulu to give you a kiss on the cheek.

Booker continues to pull out things for the kids- a new sweater for Atlas, a pair of shoes for Levi, and some well fitting pants for Mia.  

“ _ Can we go see the glow worms now??? _ ”

_ Chara… _

“ _ WOooooOOOORRrrrrrrMMMMmmmmMMMSSSsssssssssssssaaahhh _ ”

Oh my god, this child.

Reaching in your pocket you plop the items onto Booker’s lap.  “Here.  These are for you.”

“Huh?”  His eyes light up as he realizes that you’ve given him his very own Swiss Army Knife, along with a “new” wallet.  “Wait… did you-”

“Just say thank you.”

“Heh heh!  Right.  Thanks.”  He gives you a cheeky smile as he flips through the wallet.  You lean over and are pleased to see the amount of money it had- no doubt it would help them with food for about two weeks.

In the end, much to Chara’s and Flowey’s disappointment, you didn’t have time to go see the glow worms.

It had to have been around two and a half or three hours of an outing.  You knew you couldn’t push it any more.  With coordinated speed, you were back crawling through the tunnel- Flowey grumbling about having a lousy time with the kids… which you knew was all just an act.  It was always the same.  Asking when you’d be going back to see the kids and then acting like he hated all the attention.  

You quicken your pace as you see the end of the tunnel, scurrying towards the gazebo once you’re out in the open.  Flowey once again is victim to your flower-eating clothes as you strip, trying to wipe yourself down of the dirt and grime with the towel Chara had handed you.

“Joe?  Joe you out here?”  

Chara and Flowey hiss as you start to panic, jumping on one foot trying to slip on your dress.   _ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuck!!!!!  Chara don’t repeat what I say. _

You’re too busy struggling to zip up your dress to notice the devilish look that crosses Chara’s face.

“Joe?”

Taking a deep breath, you calmly walk out of the enclosed gazebo, taking a left to meet Tony.  “Sorry, I was in the gazebo.”

You watch as his tense shoulders loosen as he lets out a deep breath.  “Don’t scare me like that kid.”

“Sorry.  You just looked so tired.  I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Heh.”  He walks over to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder in a brotherly way as he starts to lead you towards the sunroom.  “Nah… it’s fine.  Jus’ with everythin’ goin’ on this week, things have been a lil’ tense, ya know?  C’mon.  The Boss jus’ called sayin’ he’s on his way.  Said he had a surprise for ya.”

“Surprise?”

The surprise turned out to be that you would accompany him for a potential client meeting.  Potential clients that happen to be the owners of  _ The Midnight Palace _ .  You were ecstatic to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Tumblrs:
> 
>  
> 
> [Sparkzy's Tumblr](http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Mika's Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)


	4. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How our peeps doin'?
> 
> Holy fuckin' shit... we did it again... How is it, that every time we come together to write, we manage to write even more??? Anyways, this is just super fun.  
> -MP
> 
> Andrea is quite literally one of my favorite characters that I have ever written and holy hot damn, I hope you guys like him too... If ya don't... fite me scrubs! Andrea deserves love ;A;  
> -Sparkzy
> 
> And without further ado~  
> -MP (≖ᴗ≖✿) & (ﾒ▼_▼) Sparkzy
> 
> Today's Playlist:  
> 1)[Alice Francis - Shoot Him Down](https://youtu.be/BZu69_ouc-U?list=PLPw2XKFWQK3jvDf7E4FvmxxmGFKPEwfU-)  
> 2)[Wiggle - Vintage 1920s Broadway Jason Derulo / Snoop Dogg Cover](https://youtu.be/pDl9SDd1FJY?list=PLyUKaKIB05bRZnk6sQKplsjjPefWSwiWG)  
> 3)[Fancy - Vintage 1920s Flapper - Style Iggy Azalea Cover ft. Ashley Stroud](https://youtu.be/NzPGzGUNZbs?list=PLyUKaKIB05bRZnk6sQKplsjjPefWSwiWG)  
> 4)[Dramophone - Caravan Palace](https://youtu.be/cjHeD3O3sG0)  
> 5)[Caravan Palace - Cotton Heads](https://youtu.be/QNkBLye7xfY)  
> 6)[Caravan Palace - The Dirty Side of the Street](https://youtu.be/_u_dWC9wL3M)  
> 7)[Caravan Palace - Je m'amuse](https://youtu.be/b4SmIEDMkcc)  
> 8)[Caravan Palace - Lazy Place](https://youtu.be/WMKN7W9uG2g)  
> 9)[Caravan Palace - Queens](https://youtu.be/zju_o5f60OQ)  
> 10)[Caravan Palace - L'envol](https://youtu.be/NZ0UKvl4jPY)

* * *

 

You fidget in your seat as you watch the buildings pass by, rubbing your hands over the folds of your pink floral dress.  Your eyes flit from the window to look quickly across the rest of the passengers, momentarily making eye contact with Dee who ended up winking teasingly at you.  Everyone was trying to keep in the laugh that was bubbling up inside them at watching you.  You knew how positively silly you were being, but damn if you weren’t excited!  You had been  **begging** Drago to take you to  _ The Midnight Palace _ for  **months** !  So…  _ excuse me for being excited! _

 

“Hehehehe calm down Illy.  I promise you, the Speakeasy isn’t going to get up and move, you’ll see it.”  Your eyes shoot straight to your brother who was watching you from the other seat by the window.  His eyes glint in amusement as he watches you, leaning his elbow on the windowsill while his hand propped up the side of his head.  You narrow your eyes at him and couldn’t help sticking your tongue out.  

 

* **snort** *

 

Both pairs of eyes shoot straight to Dietrich, sitting in the middle seat, trying his best to keep composure as he looked ahead. 

 

“Something on your mind Dee?”  Drago’s eyes momentarily connect with yours.  You give him an almost imperceptible smirk.

 

“Dunno what you’re talkin’ about Bos- SQUAWK!!”  

 

You burst out laughing as you startle him by poking his side.  “You really shouldn’t leave yourself wide open Dee.”  You lean over as Drago reaches over to give you a high five. 

 

“Hehehehehe!  Joe’s right Dee.  You left your tubby side open.”  The car is now filled with the laughter of you, Drago, and the driver- Duke.

 

Dee narrows his eyes as he glares at Tony.  “Tubby?  Look who’s talkin’, fat ass-”

 

“At least I got an ass.”

 

“OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”  

 

“Boys, boys, let’s be professional now.  We’re almost to the speakeasy.  And Duke?  Please don’t make any more commentaries, I don’t think you’d like it if a fight broke out in here.”

 

Everyone quickly sobers up as the car comes to a halt.  You do your best to contain yourself as Duke opens the door for you, holding out a hand to help you out of the car.  Its seconds before Drago is standing right next to you with the boys surrounding you two.  Taking your brother’s offered arm, you loop an arm around his as you all walk to the grand entrance of  _ The Midnight Palace _ .

 

You don’t have time to admire the grandeur of the building, seeing as Miss Muffet is standing at the front, waving at your group enthusiastically.

 

“Ahuhuhuhu~ Over here!”  You let go of your brother’s arm, opting to swiftly move into the multiple outstretched arms of a good friend.  You giggle as you hug her.

 

“Muffet!  I’ve missed you so!”

 

“Oh Illy!! So good to see you deary!  Ahuhuhuhu, let me take a look at you!”  She gently nudges you back, arms width apart in order to inspect your wardrobe.  Taking your hand she twirls you in a circle.  “Ahuhuhuhu!! Oh it looks as lovely on you as I had hoped!”

 

“Thank you Muffet, all of your dresses are so beautiful.”

 

“Oh, stop!  You’re going to make me blush ahuhuhuhu~”

 

“* **nod** * Muffet.”  Drago flashes a charming smile at Muffet as you part from her, easily sliding back to his side.

 

“Hello dearies, are you ready to see my good friend’s business?”

 

“* **chuckle** *  I think Joe here is more than ready.”  You shoot Dee a dirty look as everyone starts to chuckle.  

 

Group now ready, you all walk up the stairs.  Upon reaching the top of the ‘ridiculous’ flight of stairs, you are all greeted by a muscular sea horse monster acting as bouncer to the establishment.  “Heeyy there Muffet ;)”

 

“Hello Aaron.  These are my friends, the ones here to do business with Grillby and Mettaton.”

 

“‘Course.  They’re expecting you.”  Standing aside, he opens the doors for you.

 

It was just as magnificent as you had imagined it’d be.  You hold onto your brother’s arm as you gaze around in wonder, trusting him to lead your body.  As he chatted pleasantly with Muffet, your eyes are looking everywhere.

 

It was like walking into the most luxurious hotel and opera house all together.  The floors and walls were made of marble.  High vaulted ceilings held modern crystal chandeliers for lighting.  There were carved cherub s acting as bust accents to hold up the vaulting.  Looking at the ceiling more carefully, you could see they were expertly painted with beautiful scenes accented in gold.  Grand archways lead to more private looking areas, accented with pulled back red velvet drapes with golden tassels.  There was even a grand marble staircase that if you were to guess, led to a dormitory wing- large speakeasy did tend to have built in housing for their employees.  And the main room?  Stars… it was immense.  It could easily allow more than 100 people on the dance floor while still comfortably seating 200 around the dancefloor and stage and even more on the balconies and box seats.  The stage was no small thing either.  The main entertainment room could easily be compared to an opera house by its sheer size and grandeur.  

 

“Ah, so glad you could all make it.”  You are momentarily distracted by a low smoky voice.  You feel Drago’s muscles tense until you realize who the owner of the voice is- it’s a fire monster.   _ Oh… _  You gently squeeze his arm comfortingly.  You feel his hand go on top of yours in thanks, slightly relaxing under your touch.

 

“Hello Grillby, deary~ My, it’s been awhile since i’ve come to visit!  You both have certainly made it more beautiful than I last remember.”

 

“Mr. Grillby.  Good to see you.”  Drago moved forward with you, holding out his hand.  The fire monster, Grillby, responds in kind to shake his hand.  

 

Grillby nods.  “Likewise… and may I presume this is…”

 

Drago shifts back to present you.  “I’d like you to meet my sister, Iliana.  Illy, this is Mr. Grillby, one of the owners.”

 

Taking that as your cue, you smile and hold out your hand.  You are both surprised and not to find Grillby’s hand rather solid and at (you suppose) human temperature.  “Pleasure to meet you Mr. Grillby.  You have a rather marvelous establishment.”

 

“* **chuckle** *  Thank you.  I appreciate that.  We try our best here at  _ The Midnight Palace _ .”  Letting go of your hand, Grillby moves back.  “Now, if you would all follow me.  We can go take a seat at one of our private booths while we wait for Mettaton.”

 

“Hmph!  Mettaton should be here with you to greet his potential business associates.”

 

“Muffet…”

 

“Now don’t give me that look Grillby.”

 

Your party moves across the large dance floor towards an almost luxurious looking hole in the wall- a private booth surrounded by velvet curtains that no doubt could drown out sound.  Though, you didn’t make it past the middle of the dance floor.  The band had begun to practice on stage, letting go of your brother’s arm you stop in front of the stage to stare up at them.

 

You were too transfixed in the wonderful music to have noticed the look that passed between Dietrich and your brother.  Dee took his place beside you as the rest of the party made their way to the private booth.

 

You watched as an anglerfish type monster starts singing.  Her voice was as beautiful as a siren’s, captivating you completely.  You feel your body begin to sway side to side by its own volition as her melodic voice weaved together with the band’s notes and rhythm.  The band was quite talented, notably made of the female fish monster singer, a cat monster bassist, a ghost monster on turntable, a mushroom monster on drums, and a beetle monster on guitar.  The rest of the band were humans, playing the piano, brass and woodwind instruments.

********

Drago makes sure to take the seat facing out into the dance floor and stage, keeping his sister and friend in his sights.  

 

“Isn’t it marvelous deary?  And look!  Illy looks so taken by everything ahuhuhuhu~”  Drago couldn’t help the small smile on his face as Muffet leaned in pointing out his sister.  It’s all he really wanted- to keep his sister happy.

 

“Hn… yes.”

 

“If you all would excuse me for a bit, I’ll go check and see if Mettaton has finished with his phone call.”

 

Drago simply nods and motions for him to continue.

*******

The band ends their slow practice song, taking out another microphone as the orange male tabby cat moves up next to the anglerfish.  The mushroom revs up the next song, laying down their next rhythm to excite their bandmates before the ghost starts up the turntables and enhancing the catchy beat.  

 

“ _ Sassy sisters… _ ”

 

You look up to the side as you feel a hand on your shoulder to be greeted with brown eyes.  “C’mon happy feet, why don’t I take ya out ta’ dance?”

 

You giggle as you take his hand, pulling you out more towards the center of the dance floor.  You feel a wave of excitement rush through you as the rhythm and beat resonates throughout your body.

 

“ _ Sassy sisters… _ ” 

 

With a flick of his wrist, he quickly twirls you in a circle- your pink floral dress billowing and floating out around you before is folds into you as he takes your other hand to begin some fancy footwork.

 

As you two dance, it only seems to excite the band, having such an enthusiastic “crowd”.  You can only smile and laugh as Dee expertly moves you around the vast floor.  Though he was surprisingly pretty light on his feet, his dancing skills were no match for your brother’s.  It didn’t mean you weren’t having a fabulous time- especially considering you had the dance floor entirely to yourselves with it being before working hours of the speakeasy.  Either way, what Dee lacked in expert footwork, he had in comedic flair.  It was funny how such a serious looking thug was actually this jokestery kinda guy.

 

The both of you go to do a twirl. You look over just in time to see him trip over his feet and land straight on his back. You felt a pang of worry rise up but it completely is extinguished as you hear his laughter. He pushes up from the ground landing on his feet with catlike reflexes. He gives everyone a thumbs up and jazz hands.

 

You laugh happily as you hear the band, some working employees and your group start laughing and cheering.  Holding out your hand to your dance partner, you both fall back into the rhythm.  “* **giggle** * Nice moves there ya big palooka.”

 

He simply grins at you, shooting finger guns as he pulls you into another spin.

*******

Drago can’t keep the smile from his face as he watches her dance across the floor with Dee.  In any other circumstance, he would already be fuming at having a man that close to her, but he trusted his boys with his life.  They were Family after all.  

 

“She certainly has grown into a fine young woman…”

 

Drago glances over towards Muffet to his side who is leaning over the table, watching dreamily.  He feels a slight frown on his face as he looks back at his sister.  He couldn’t deny that his sister indeed was a woman now.  Much to his annoyance and paranoia, just as he had noticed her growth, so had the male population of Ravenna.  He’d shoot a man before they thought they could even lay a hand on her without going through him and his boys first.

*******

Grillby stepped through the door of their office to find Mettaton still on the phone.  Though instead of calm and collected, he was now yelling angrily into the receiver before smashing it back onto its rack.  “Uuuuugggghhhhh!!!!!”

 

Grillby closes the door behind him, letting out a cough to signal his presence.  “Everything alright?”

 

“* **sigh** * It seems, I will never get that deal with  _ Vuitton _ now Grillby.”  Mettaton sinks into his chair as he rubs his temples.  “I believe I just, blew that chance…”

 

“Well, perhaps not.   _ The Black Moths _ and Muffet are here, seated and waiting for you to join.”

 

* **sigh** *

 

Mettaton unenthusiastically gets up from his seat, revealing a white suit with hot pink pinstripes over a black collared shirt and hot pink tie.  Walking around his desk, the rest of his attire can be seen- black and hot pink cufflinks and black shiny luxury dress shoes.  “Let’s get this over with…”

 

Grillby follows behind as Mettaton steps out.

***********

Dee leads you back to the table after the end of the song, Tony getting out of his spot to let you sit beside your brother.  Muffet catches your eye as she leans over giggling.  “Are you sure you don’t want to become a model for me deary?”

 

“Muffet, we’ve been over this…”  Drago interjects half joking and half serious.  You simply smile and giggle, patting one of her hands.

 

“I’m afraid not Muffet.  But thank you, you know how to fluster me * **giggle** *”  You knew how uneasy Drago would get, having you out in the public eye.  And not to mention, you honestly weren’t used to being up at the center of prying eyes.

 

She sits back in her seat chuckling.  “You can’t blame me for continually trying ahuhuhuhu~”  Turning her head, she perks back up, noticing Grillby approaching the table- now accompanied with a rather dapper robotic man.

 

“Very nice of you to join us, you rusted bucket of bolts,” Muffet taunts. Mettaton gives her a disapproving look as he and Grillby take their seats. “Mettaton, I’d like you to meet y friend Drago-”  You glance between both the man made of Metal and your brother to gage their reactions. Drago extends his hand out cordially towards Mettaton.  Mettaton seems to hesitate for a moment before taking his hand and giving a firm shake.  

 

“Pleasure...” Mettaton gives a short nod letting go of Drago’s hand.  His gaze moves over from your brother’s to yours.  You instantly recognize he’s giving you the once over before looking back at your brother.  “Your moll, I presume?”  

 

You feel drago wrap an arm around your shoulders- “My sister actually.  She’s been begging me nonstop to bring her to your fine establishment.  Been hearing alot about  _ The Midnight Palace _ . This is Iliana.”

 

You watch as Mr. Mettaton’s lips quirk in a split second smile before changing into a more relaxed expression.  You and your brother automatically knew that this man had one big ego.

 

“And how are you liking it so far darling?”

 

“Magnificent sir.  I’ve never seen such a grand gin mill.  I feel like I stepped into the opera or a Ritz hotel.”

 

This seems to help drop his guard more as he lets out a hearty laugh.  “Oh, darling!  You slay me~ It’s always good to hear such compliments!”  Muffet crosses her arms as she leans back in her seat, rolling her eyes.  Turning back to your brother- “Now… Let’s get down to business, shall we?” He pulls out a stack of papers and straightens them out on the table in front of him.

 

“Of course.” Drago leans forward. “I believe we can help further your business in ways that you never thought imaginable...” You see a small smile form on Drago’s lips as Dee hands him papers of his own.

 

“Oh?”

 

“We can offer you services that range from having your products sold up on the surface, to connecting you with the most exclusive vendors known.  You will have access to the finest products that money can buy… Say…”  He glances over to Muffet for a second.  “ _ Vuitton, _ for example…”  You catch the surprise that flashes across Mr. Mettaton’s face before he composes himself.  You hold back the smile that was itching to come out.  Muffet had tipped off your brother about some of Mettaton’s wants… “Of course… Those are merely a few examples of what we can offer you.”

 

“Well, darling, that is quite an offer you have… And in return… All I would have to offer to you would be access to vendors directly under my jurisdiction and information?” Mettaton looks at the papers in front of him. “All of this seems to good to be true, how can I truly know that you’ll deliver your end of the deal?”

 

“Ah yes, and therein lies the dilemma, doesn’t it?”  Drago folds his hands over his chest as he sits back.  

 

Muffet, unable to contain her clear annoyance with the metallic man, interjects.  “Honestly Mettaton!  Do you really have to be like this?  What’s it going to take for that bucket o’ bolts for brains to realize you need this deal?  The business needs this deal!  The Underground is getting overrun with human exclusive speakeasies and yours is one of the last monster run ones where we can go enjoy ourselves!  Your counterpart came to me seeking their audience and you have the audacity to question them?”

 

“Mr. Mettaton…”  Sharp magenta eyes connect to yours, slightly surprised that you had involved yourself in the conversation.  “Please believe me when I say that my brother will help you and Mr. Grillby.  Unlike other human groups that may offer such services, we have actually lived alongside monsters.  We grew up in No Man’s Land and were caught right in the center of the Territory Wars…”  It could be seen as a low blow or simply a brilliant tactic to mention such a piece of information.  Either way, this was something that always helped hook-line-and-sinker potential weary monster clients.  Though your brother kept his stoic mask on, you could feel him beaming next to you at your rather good PR skills.  “Unlike the other human groups, we actually understand how your society functions with it’s etiquette and protocol.  We always keep our end of the deal because we know we can count on you to do the same.”  And with that, you took back your role of the silent eye-candy sister next to your brother.

 

“Well…”  Mettaton sits back in his chair.  Both he and Grillby rather at a loss for words.  Muffet is grinning like a proud big sister, no doubt recalling how you gave the final blow in winning her over.

*******

Drago was once again reminded of how proud he was of his sister. Though unable to protect herself physically, she had a sharp and clever mind with an immensely deep understanding on how a person’s mind worked.  Had their parents survived the Territory Wars, he was certain she would have been able to play their father like a fiddle as she did him now.  He looked Mettaton square in the eye and leaned forward extending his hand.

 

“I believe my sister has made her point Mr. Mettaton… Do we have a deal?” The stunned looking robot glanced back and forth between Drago’s face and his hand.

 

“Well, Darling, you two drive a hard bargain, I can’t really argue with your sister’s sharp tongue… I’d be an absolute fool to refuse...”  Taking a deep breath, he extends his hand out, firmly grasping Drago’s hand in a shake.  “We have a deal.”

 

Both men nod in agreement before Drago shakes hands with Grillby.  

 

“I believe it’s lunch time, why don’t we serve you food?”  Mettaton made wide gestures as he spoke.  “All in good faith, wouldn’t you say so Grillby?”  

 

“Of course.”

 

“Oh!  That would be lovely deary~”

 

Mettaton gives Muffet a flat look.  “I meant for  _ our _ new business associates, darling.”  Drago had never seen such a dark and menacing look cross Muffet’s face before.  It simply made the tiny hairs of his arms stand on end.  She gave a snobby smile in kind before nodding her head.  Drago couldn’t help but look between the boys and his sister as this rather… uncomfortable situation took place.

 

“* **ahem** *  Do not worry Muffet, I have a new dish I’ve been trying out.  It is off menu, would you like to critique it for me?”  From what everyone could tell, Muffet had a much better relationship with Grillby than with Mettaton.  

 

Crisis averted, everyone made their orders as they all fell into pleasant conversations.  As the band continued to practice and play in the background, Drago noticed that Iliana kept eyeing the large empty dance floor.  Yet it seemed that he hadn’t been the only one to notice her want to dance under the fantastic band’s music.

 

Standing from his seat, Mettaton extends a hand out towards Iliana.  There is a moment of pause as she looks from his outstretched hand to his face.

 

“Care to join me in a dance, darling?” 

 

Iliana glances over at Drago, silently asking for his permission in which he gives the most imperceptible nod in acknowledgment.  Smiling, she takes his hand as she stands up.  Tony and Dee move out of the way to let her through as she is lead to the dance floor.

 

Drago watched as Mettaton swept her off her feet- Iliana once again laughing in happiness as she was moved across the dance floor.  “How’d you know she’d help seal this deal?”  Drago shifts his gaze over to Dietrich who had his eyes trained on the dancing pair like a watchdog.  

 

* **chuckle** *

 

He shifts his eyes back to his sister.  “She got  **you** to join our Family, didn’t she?”

 

“* **chuckle** * Fair enough. Fair enough.”

 

“All in good faith?”  Muffet chuckled as she leaned in to Drago.

 

“Heh… yes.  All in good faith.  Besides…”

 

They all watched as Mettaton did a rather feminine sort of movement.  

 

“I don’t believe I need to worry about him sweeping off her feet outside the dance floor.”

 

“Ahuhuhuhuhuhuhu~”

* * *

 

You trailed on behind the boys, slightly bored now walking in the market streets of No Man’s Land.  At least you could have a little distance between them here.  No Man’s Land was rather safe and everyone knew you all anyways- after all, you and your brother had become pillars of the community.  

* **sigh** * 

_ I wish we could have spent some more time at the speakeasy… Well… At least we’re in business with them now. _

The thought lifted your spirits again, garnering a smile from you.  Looking up ahead, you see the boys already stopped in front of another client-vendor of yours.  Maria.  She was quite a pretty woman.  A woman you had known for quite a long time and rather well.  She was the number one reason Dee had decided to join the Family.  Having been mixed up with another mob family, he was at his wits end… until Drago found him.

“Heya toots!” You heard Dee say cheerfully walking up to Maria. “Fancy meeting you here.” He gives her finger guns.

“Dee you know I hate it when you call me that.” Maria scrunched her eyes at Dee as she cringed, slapping his shoulder with a piece of paper she was holding in her hand. Dee leaned forward with a goofy smile on his face.

“Yeah… But I’ll make it up to you later doll face.” Dee winked at her causing her cheeks to flare up.

“You’re horrible Dietrich”  He simply smiles as he goes in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.  “Dee!!! Not in front of people!”  

You can’t help but giggle to yourself as you watch the display.  * **_sigh_ ** _ * I wonder what it’s like… to have someone… I mean… someone that’s not Family.  At this rate, I’ll end up a spinster will all the men Drago and the boys have chased off.  Ooh! * _ **_cringe_ ** _ * I still feel horrible for the last one, despite Drago saying they deserved it… * _ **_shiver_ ** _ * _

“Pfffttt, you think I give a damn about them? I’ll shout from the rooftops that you’re mine and I don’t care who sees!” Dietrich lunges over the counter wrapping his arms around Maria and bringing her in for a passionate yet quick kiss. The display, had you longing for that even moreso, though you did find yourself hiding your laughter behind the back of your hand- encouraged by Tony.  Tony and a couple of customers had began to wolf whistle and holler, making Maria’s flushed face to become a nice shade of scarlet.

********

Andrea was walking along the streets of No Man’s Land market… He had decided to “check” in on some of his vendors.. Making sure they were still producing their end of the deal. Andrea was slightly irritated, as he had woken up to find that none of his shirts had been ironed by the maid that morning. He hated looking like a disheveled hoodlum when he had to go out and this was one of the days that he had to make his point as a business man.  

He was coming up on a rather troublesome client. Andrea had reason to believe that this vendor had been cutting his percentage by more than was agreed in their terms.  Andrea couldn’t have this bad egg thinking that he could just push him around now could he? His eyes slid to the stall, stopping on the bastard.

“Hey there, Johnny-boy.  How’s business?” Andrea studied the man as his body suddenly tensed up like a panicked rabbit.  Andrea gave the man a cold stare as his eyes bore into the vendor’s.  “Couldn’t help but notice this month’s revenue is a bit short.” His tone was menacing.

“Er… Um, w-well business has been s-slow late-” Johnny sputtered out trying to keep his cool. Andrea sighed in irritation.

“Oh Johnny-boy you should know by now… I fucking hate excuses… And you… are a pathetic excuse for a human being.” Andrea slammed a hand down the wood of the stall, making Johnny jump in fear.  “You know Johnny… looks like today’s a bad day for you because… I’m just not in the mood to deal with liars.”

Johnny wasn’t able to react fast enough.  Before he knew it, Andrea already had him up by the scruff of his neck. Andrea threw him against the wall behind him… Andrea signalled the men behind him to do their work on the stall. Andrea made his way around the stall toward the trembling man.

“N-no, Please how will I feed my family?” The man pleaded. This only irritated Andrea further.

“Ya shoulda thought about them before ya went and tried to swindle  _ The Union _ .” Andrea drew his leg back and propelled his foot towards Johnny’s face, connecting with his nose. He watched as the sap started squirming. 

Again… Andrea kicked him, this time square in the jaw. His jaw went slack…  _ Oh yeah… That’s gonna hurt for a while bastard…  _

“I think our contract is done here Johnny-boy...” Andrea picked the man up and with ease threw him into the nearest trash can face first. The trash can… Just happened to belong to a fish vendor. Andrea wrinkled his nose. The sap was going to smell of fish for a very long time.  “Good luck finding business with the big boys, ya chump.”

Andrea took one of the bats from one of his men and swung and hit the metal trash can Johnny was currently in. Adding more to the crowd of watching people.  Johnny shakily tried to pick himself up “N-n-no… p-p-p-please…”

“Word on the street here is Johnny-boy here has bad produce, ya might wanna think twice before buying from him ever again!” Andrea called out to the crowd.  Everyone watched, whispering to one another.  Everyone knew it wasn’t true.  It was a code phrase to the public, a warning to not to mess with  _ The Union _ boys.  A warning to stay clear from Johnny or risk being caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Andrea grinned as he rested the bat on his shoulder, beginning to move forward towards the crowd.  And like the parting of the sea, the crowd easily let him and his boys through.

Having gotten some of his rage out on Johnny boy, he started to feel a little better. Throwing the bat back to one of his boys, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and went back to his own thoughts. Someone had caught his attention after a few minutes and a few more friendly chats with his other vendors.

“Pfffttt, you think I give a damn about them? I’ll shout from the rooftops that you’re mine and I don’t care who sees!” His eyes scan the crowd to see what clearly was a soldier of an enemy family kissing a dame at one of the stalls that weren’t his.  _ Fuckin’ idiot, drawin’ attention to himself… Doesn’t he know who could be lurking around these corners. He’s lucky these are neutral grounds. _

He looks back towards his boys signaling with his eyes to be wary of whose around them. He looks back at the soldier, scanning for whoever else could be with him. What he didn’t expect… was to see  **_her_ ** …  **_her_ ** and her brother along with that idiot of a soldier. 

His eyes had landed on a young dark haired woman… She was laughing into the back of her hand as she watched the idiotic display before her. A feeling of want spreads through him, like wildfire, he can’t help the fluttery feeling in his stomach as he sees the delight written all over her face. He wants to see more of that. He wants to be the reason for that.  The reason that keeps that beautiful smile on her face.  

He feels his body begin to move on its own, slowly beginning to shuffle towards her as his vision was solely trained on her.   _ Iliana... _

He stops as he sees something slam into her from behind, making his blood boil. Upon closer inspection he notices it’s a dirty little brat. The audacity of that brat, how dare he touch his sweet Illiana. Dirtying her with his filth.

Andrea, starts to stomp toward them, set on putting that brat in his place.  _ Gotta start em out young! Or they’ll never learn.  _ But before he’s even halfway across the street… Illiana had done something so foreign to him it rooted him in place… She had turned around and knelt so that she was face to face with the brat… She steadied him and spoke a few words. Oh how he wished he could hear her voice.

She pulled out a handkerchief and rubbed at the kid’s face clearing away some of the dirt. It was then that Andrea thought of something that had never in his life crossed his mind- he could easily see her doing that for their own son or daughter.  Andrea wasn’t a sentimental man.  The thought of settling down was like a prison sentence to him, but… but with  **_her_ ** … he could see that future.  He could see it and  **_wanted_ ** that future.

He watched as the brat ran off and she’s helped up to her feet by (to Andreas dislike) a soldier that had been standing next to her. He felt a pang of jealousy rise up through his chest, making him glare at the receding group.  His eyes follow as they move on further down the street, each step pacing more distance between him and his girl.

He “casually” walks behind them, his eyes never leaving her. If he was patient enough, maybe he could use his charm on her. His eyes wander to that brother of hers… He had his arm hooked around hers. For a moment he wasn’t sure if he could get his chance right now… From what he could tell, Drago kept a good hold on her at all times.

After a few minutes of following them, Andrea found his chance. The brother… he had broke off to talk with a vendor, capturing the attention of the soldiers that walked around them as well. Illiana had wandered off, not too far from her brother but just far enough that he may be able to get a few words in.

Signalling for his goons to fall back, he approaches her just as she walks up to a flower stall. He watches her take a breath in, the sun peeks through the clouds right in that picture perfect moment in time allowing the rays of the sun to illuminate her body, giving her an angelic glow. 

He watches a small smile form on her lips as she looks down at a bouquet of white lilies. Were those her favorite? He would buy all of the white lilies he could afford for her if he could.   

He puts on his charming smile for her as he reaches to pluck out a lily from the bouquet she was captivated by. Slightly startled at the sudden appearance of a hand, he watches in slight amusement as she follows his hand as he pulls the lily out, looking over at him in confusion… 

“You’re so pretty I forgot what I was going say.”

He watches in delight as she shyly takes the lily from his hand, a blush beginning to creep on her cheeks.  

***********

You break eye contact to look down at the lily, at a complete loss for words of what was even happening… that is until, you get a mental image of your brother.  Your eyes widen in panic as you quickly whip your head to look back to find-  _ Uh…  _ Your brother, Tony and Dee weren’t even paying attention…  _ Thanks guys, I would have been murdered and no one would have noticed until they were done with their business. _

A rustling pulls you back from your thoughts to turn back to the front-

You slightly jump, startled at the huge bouquet of lilies in your face. You look up at the man’s face… The smile he had was so genuine… You couldn’t help your heart from fluttering. Somehow this didn’t feel like all the others who had tried to make a pass at you… They all only wanted power… But this guy… The look he was giving you… Maybe this could lead to something…?  You gently take the bouquet from him.  “Thank you…”  You feel your cheeks begin to warm up even more the longer you looked into his blue eyes.  His smile only seemed to grow at the sound of your voice.  Taking your hand, he lifts it up a bit before he leans down to lightly kiss your knuckles. 

“Hey Mack!  Ya gotta pay for those!”  The man turns his head to look at the irritated vendor.  Before tossing him some folded bills.  You watch as the vendor almost swan dives to catch the money, juggling it in the air before getting a grip on it.  Your attention is taken away from the vendor counting the money-

“Name’s Andrea. What might your name be?”

You’re caught under the gaze of a pair of blue eyes.  You felt your heart beat quicken as you had to wet your lips, momentarily finding it hard to speak.  Parting your lips, you notice he seems eager to hear your voice-

“Iliana.”  You quickly pull away from the man named Andrea the moment you hear your brother’s voice behind you, his hand firmly on your shoulder.  Without putting up any resistance, you allow your brother to pull you back behind him and securely in between the boys.  You quickly glance up to catch Tony’s eyes who quickly gave you a wink- signaling you didn’t have to worry any more, you were safe.  Though…. Honestly… you could say you hadn’t felt threatened in the slightest… if anything… * **blush** *

You look around the boys towards Andrea, who was giving Drago an unamused smirk.

“Lemme guess, protective brother type, eh?” 

*********

Drago gave a closed eyed smile to the vendor as they concluded their business. He turned around to find Dietrich and Tony… But Illiana wasn’t there with them… Panic rose up in his chest as he frantically began to look around scanning the crowd. Only to find that she was a few stalls away… Taking a bouquet from a very shady looking character.

_ No no no nononononono _ , he felt his feet making their way toward his sister, pushing his way past the boys who had just  **now** realized why he was so frantic. He was faster than them as he pushed past the crowd, not caring about anyone but his sister and the sleazeball. Reaching out for her, he instantly stops whatever little exchange they were having.  

He pushes her behind him, knowing that she was safe with Tony and Dee… Even if the idiots were the reason this was happening. The man gave him a once over, dawning an unamused smirk.

“Lemme guess, protective brother type, eh?” 

_ Oh you have no idea motherfucker…  _ Drago gives him an unimpressed look, eyes scanning over this man, who he already disliked.  _ Very clean-cut, but you can see the slime from a mile away…  _ This guy was definitely someone running with a mob family.  Probably even up in the high ranks if Drago had to take a guess.  When you were in a mob, picking out others in the same sort of circle became second nature.

“Ah, good to know you’re one of the smart ones.  And since you do fall into that category, let me get to the point here… You will stay away from my sister, you will not talk to my sister. And lastly if you even think about my sister, we’re going to have problems.  Got it?”

The two men stared each other down until the blond man began to chuckle good heartedly.  Pulling a card from his inner breast pocket.  “Hahahaha!  I think I like ya pal!  Ya got moxie.  Infact, I’m glad we ran into each other.”  Drago took a second before looked down at the offered business card.  “Been wantin’ ta meet ya.  Word on the street is, you’re the businessman ta be friends with.”  Drago showed no hesitation when he reached out to take the card, though he would rather snub the “pleasantries” that were expected among mobsters when on neutral grounds.  “Give me a ring when ya got the time, will ya?  Love ta set up a business meetin’ with ya.”

“...” Drago fought the urge to rip up the card right then and there… No, maybe he could use the info on this card to dig up some dirt on this wiseguy. Drago still with an unimpressed look on his face, watches the egg start to walk away. He turns his face to wink at Illiana, which pisses Drago off even more.  It hits him even more when he glances at her and notices the blush that had spread across her cheeks.   _ Mother fucker. _

Without turning back to look at the group, the man kept walking as he lifted his hand in the air in farewell while saying- “I’ll be waiting for that phone call  _ Drago _ .” 

Drago took a challenging step forward, eyes wide and startled.   _ WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?  _ Drago took a second and watched the man leave, three enemy soldiers joined the blond man’s side and for a split second… Drago realized that they could have taken Illy, without anyone noticing… Illy couldn’t fight off four men at the same time… The thoughts of what could have happened flashed in his mind and he sternly looked at Dee and Tony, who straightened up- their shoulders tense.

“If you two think you’re getting away with this slip up, you are sadly mistaken.” His tone sharp as he shook his head brushing past them as he grabbed his sister’s arm.  He felt the boys fall back in place as he walked, though at the moment behind him, knowing full well he was not in the mood.  “Did he hurt you?”  Drago quickly glanced down at his sister as they walked.  He frowned, noticing how distracted she was as she looked down at the bouquet of lilies.  “Illy?”

“Hm?”

He saw the far off look in her eyes as she raised her sights to him.

“Oh… no.  I’m fine.”

She was still blushing.  He couldn’t look at her right now.  None of this was her fault, but it just really added fuel to his irritation. 

The rest of the walk to the car was silent.  The silence droned on until they had been driving in the car. Dietrich had suggested a game of cards to make things not seem as tense. Drago ignored his attempts, Illy, much to his irritation was still distracted by the lilies sitting on her lap. 

Drago studied the business card in his hand, ‘Andrea Serpico’. Andrea? All of the Andrea’s Drago had known were female… How could he protect Illiana with a name like that? Even moreso, the name seemed familiar to Drago… Why…? What was the significance of this name? Drago glanced around the car. Dietrich was currently shuffling a deck of cards, Tony had his feet up on the dash in the front passenger's seat. (Drago knew how much Duke hated when Tony did that.) And Illy sat there looking down at the flowers as she fiddled with some of the petals.

That singular moment of realization was like a shock wave hitting him at full force.

“MOTHER FUCKER!”

Cards fly everywhere as Dee wasn’t ready for Drago’s outburst, Duke swerves the car from being startled while Tony struggles to keep himself upright in his seat from being jostled. Drago couldn’t help it. He crushed the card in his hand, his blood was boiling.  _ How dare he, how dare that sleaze ball. Next time I see him he's fucking dead. Making a pass at Illy… After everything that’s happened… I won’t allow it. _

“Drago?”

His sweet baby sister.  No, he wouldn’t let such  **_scum_ ** go anywhere near her again.  That damn family would pay.  Every last one of ‘em.

“Boss are you okay?” Drago was shaken out of his thoughts by Dee… 

“Just peachy.” Drago saw Illiana glance down at the crumpled card in his hand, out of the corner of his eye.

“He’s one of them… isn’t he?”  Drago’s gaze locks into his sister’s.  “He’s one of the enemy.”  It nearly crushes him, the look of disappointment that flashes across her face, squeezing his heart for her.

“...Yes.”

He watches as she slowly lowers her gaze onto the bouquet.  She seemed to internally struggle with her thoughts, hand tightening around the bouquet when she appeared to have reached a decision.  Sliding the window open, she chucks the large bunch of lilies before sitting back in her seat.  She, however, still held onto one lily- delicately held in her hand. Drago closes his eyes his brows furrowing…

He would do anything to keep his sister happy…

“...I’ll set up a meeting to see what he wants… but I want security to be extremely tight.  That means I’ll need both of you with me as well and Illy… * **sigh** * don't leave my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Tumblrs:
> 
> [Sparkzy's Tumblr](http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Mika's Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)


	5. Through The Wringer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How our peeps doin'?
> 
> Man, we've been sitting on this chapter for a week trying to nail a personality. Hopefully we accomplished your expectations! ⚆ᗝ⚆
> 
> And without further ado~  
> Mika (≖ᴗ≖✿) & (ﾒ▼_▼) Sparkzy

* * *

 

“How does that look?”

 

Jeryy, the Family cook, looked over your shoulder as you put the finishing touches to your cute onigiri pandas.

 

“* **chuckle** * I think the boys will  **love** them.”  Jeryy reached over, carefully picking up the rice balls you had spent a good 40 minutes working on, onto a nice little serving platter.

 

“* **giggle** * You think so?”  Leaning against the granite counter, you watched as he placed the last little panda, handing you the platter once it was presentably to his liking.

 

“They won’t even think twice about taking that first bite.”  You gave him a closed eyed smile as he winked at you before shooing you playfully out of the kitchen so he could start preparing dinner.  You loved Jeryy so much, humoring you in the kitchen when he had to prepare food for the masses.

 

It was going to be another late night at the office today.  Thankfully Drago had had the foresight to provide lodgings for his men when he built the place.  Apart from having rooms available for the inner circle, the office was the main housing for your lower ranking soldiers and new recruits.  They had to earn their place and win the inner circle’s trust to go anywhere near the Family Compound, much less earn a room in your sanctum.  Either way, the office lodgings allowed all to stay close by, especially on times of short notice. 

 

Your dress softly swishes around you as you step out into the dimly lit hallway.  Warm light from the mini chandeliers above illuminated the silver platter in your hands, sparkling off it’s light onto your face and dress.

 

* **click** * * **click** * * **click** * * **click** *

 

The sound of your heels reverberate against the marble arc pillars as you walked across the marble flooring, passing by multiple large closed doors and murmuring voices.

 

* **click** * * **click** * * **click** *

 

A few gruff female voices could be heard here and there as you walked along.  Your brother had found and recruited quite a few bearcats throughout the years.  These women were indeed skilled and powerful, rivaling many of your men.  Many whom had been initially weak and forced to live… unsavory lifestyles before  _ The Black Moths _ found them.

 

* **click** * * **click** * * **click** *

 

You began to hear the boisterous laughter of men the closer you got to the “Family Lounge”.

 

“-you shoulda seen Joe’s face!  Red as a tomato!”  That was Tony’s voice...  

 

“Haha!  Don’t forget the Boss’ face.  I thought for sure he’d give that wiseguy a knuckle sandwich.”  That was Dietrich.  You could feel your cheeks begin to warm up from that statement.  They had been teasing you non-stop behind Drago’s back every time they had the chance.  “ _ It’s not every day our sweet little Joe has a crush on some dope! _ ”- Dee had said to you the other day while playing cards with Tony.  “ _ They grow up so fast, don’t they?  Bahahahahahaha!!! _ ”  They had left you quite red...

 

You stop in your tracks as you reach the closed doors of the lounge. 

 

“Bahahahahahahahaha!!!”  Another round of laughter rang from behind the doors.  There must have been four or five other men inside.  Probably either some of Dee’s and Tony’s underling soldiers or perhaps they were some Family associates like Gary…  

 

_ It doesn’t matter… after all, none of the underlings like oriental food like Dee and Tony… * _ **_giggle_ ** _ * _

 

* **knock knock** *

 

The laughter began to settle down as someone moved to open the large oak door.  A young man, one of the newer soldier recruits if you recalled, greeted you at the door.  “Oh!  Miss Iliana!”  His eyes go wide as he quickly moves out of the way for you.  Passing him, you nod and smile in thanks.  Stepping through, you notice a mixture of Dee’s and Tony’s underlings lounging around smoking and playing billiards or cards.  Some were even leaning against the large standing radio, playing on a relaxed jazz station. Your smile widens as you lock in on Dee and Tony sitting on the large tufted u-shaped leather couch, both sitting opposite from each other as Dietrich dealt out his deck of cards between them.  

 

“Hey Joe!”  Tony had looked up at the mention of your name, lifting a hand in the air in greeting.  “Whatcha got there?”

 

Dee looked up in interest, turning his head to glance at you.  “I made you two something.”  You smiled as you set the platter down carefully between the two on the coffee table, their boys curiously coming closer to see.  “Jeryy was teaching me how to make rice balls… Hopefully you boys like them.”

 

“Aww, geez kid.  That's pretty sweet o’ ya!”  Dee reached over, smiling at you as he held up a rice panda.

 

“Damn, you’re getting good at this sorta stuff.”  Tony turned the panda this way and that, noting the cute little details.

 

* **giggle** * You giggled behind your hand- “You fellas think so?”

 

They both nod smiling before grinning at each other excitedly.  Any food made special by you was an absolute treat for anyone in the Family.  “Cheers!” “Cheers!”  Tony and Dietrich ‘clinked’ their pandas together before taking a huge bite.

 

There seemed to be a moment of pause where everything slowed down- the underlings leaned forward around the couch, watching their superiors take a bite; Dietrich and Tony chewed, smiling and satisfied with the taste until… the secret ingredient hit them full force.

 

“MMMMMMPPPPHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!”  “AAAAAHHHHHHHH WHYYYYYY!!!!!!!”

 

They both dived for their glasses of alcohol that sat in front of them, downing down the drinks as if they were glasses of water.

 

“Jeryy showed me how to make the best wasabi onigiri.”  You smiled innocently with your hands behind your back as you watched them freak out.

 

* **thump** *  * **thump** *  * **thump** *  * **thump** *

 

You felt Drago place a hand on your shoulder, appearing suddenly as he took your side.  “* **chuckle** *  The boys seem to like it.”  You flash your brother a devilish smile as you giggle.  Its until now that the underlings take notice that the big boss was in the room, quickly going rigid and at full attention while their direct superiors dealt with their leaky sinuses and tears.

 

“* **cough** * * **cough** * Joe!! Whyyyyy?”  

 

“* **sniff** * Aghh!!!  My mouth is burning!!!”

 

Hands behind your back, you sway in place as you calmly smile at them.  “You know… I  **was** going to try and convince Drago to turn a blind eye for your slip up at the market.. but ya fellas had to go on teasing me…”  You make a pitiful expression, acting as if your feelings had been hurt.  All the while you could feel Drago trembling, trying to keep his composure and not burst out laughing.  

 

“Instead of complaining, you two should be thankful Illy has taken time to make you something special.”

 

Your eyes dart around the room as you take in their subordinates, struggling to keep in their snickers and avoid getting roped into this little exchange.  

 

“So… I better see you boys finishing every last bite of these.”  You held back your smirk as the boys looked up at Drago with watery eyes.  “You wouldn’t want to make my sister feel bad, would you?”  Another huge sniff came out of them as they fearfully looked down at their half eaten rice balls before putting up a brave face and plopping it in their mouths.  The face of absolute pain they made caused their underlings to burst out laughing, some collapsing over the couch or onto the ground as they watched the supposed “tough guys” reduced to tears by wasabi.  

 

More tears built up in their eyes as they realized that they each had about seven more to eat…

 

“* **whimper** * Illy…”  Tony’s lip trembled as he looked up at you with gathering tears. 

 

“I’m glad you like them! * **giggle** *”

 

* **sniff** *  Dee said nothing as he looked over at you two, straight up chucking another ball into his mouth with bravado… before clamping his hands over his mouth, eyes widening at the realization that his body was having a hard time handling the… generous amounts of wasabi you had added.

 

“* **chuckle** * Welcome to Hell Week boys.”  Drago pulled you in closer, quite proud with your initiation punishment.

 

“WEEK?!?!?!”  Tony keels over clutching his stomach.  The wasabi must have hit his gut, from the looks of it.

 

“WEEK?!!!!! Y-y-you’re kiddin’... right Boss??”  Dee’s voice trembles as he stares at you two like a pair of villains.  

 

“Not at all… You see boys, this week of punishments I have planned for you are quite mild.  You forget,”  His hand tightens around your shoulder.  “Illy could have been kidnapped… And after that… well, you should know in this business comes the torture.  Illy being female, they no doubt would have raped her… They’d do unspeakable things that would make Illy wish for death, and even if she came back to us… She would never be the same… So now boys, do you really want to challenge me on this? Did I spell it out enough for you?”

 

The room is still and silent as everyone got a cold dose of reality.  All this joking aside about crushes and jealous brothers, your safety had been threatened the moment they lost sight of you.  You lower your gaze to the floor, unable to help the bit of guilt gnawing at the pit of your stomach at the thought of your frequent field trips through the Underground…

 

You felt their eyes on you.  You don’t look up until you hear the familiar sound of their bodies moving on the leather couch- both go to reach another rice ball and silently eat it without complaint.

 

Squeezing your shoulder, you look up at your brother to see him pulling out a crumpled business card out of his pocket.  “If you would excuse me, I believe I have a phone call to make…”  Letting you go, he glances one last time at the boys- “Those better be cleaned up before I come back and before dinner is ready.” -before nodding at the soldiers in the room and walking out.  

 

Everyone except Tony and Dee seem to let out a collective sigh in relief at the wavering tension in the room.  Taking pity on them, you swiftly move to the liquor cart and take the opened bottle.  Squeezing past Dee, you take your seat between them before filling up their cups.

* * *

 

* **ring ring** *

Andrea was sitting in his office chair, eyes closed… How long had he been asleep? When did he fall asleep?  The annoying ringing of the phone on his desk had woken him up. Cracking an eye open he looks down at the phone, that ring was  **really** starting to irritate him...

He sits up allowing his back to pop in a few places. That chair had done a number on him… He was sore from sleeping in that position for god knows how long.

***ring ring***

Scowling, he leans forward as he reaches out to pick up the telephone off of its receiver.  He hunches over, propped up by his elbows as he massages his temples with one hand while holding the phone up to his ear.

“Andrea speaking,”  Andrea’s voice is gruff, struggling to not sound so groggy. His body instantly straightens up the moment he hears an unexpected voice on the other end of the call- feeling a grin spread across his face.

“You’ve got some nerve flaunting about No Man’s Land like that… but I guess that’s to be expected from a  _ Union _ boy.”

“Heh heh heh… Drago… What a nice surprise.”  Andrea leans back into his chair, crossing a leg while he settles back down comfortably.  “From how I left ya, I wasn’t expectin’ a call from you so soon.”

“You have someone to thank for that-”

*******

Drago mentally slapped himself for that slip of the tongue.   _ Fuck _ .  He could almost see that smug smirk on the other end of the line.

*******

“Oh? That pretty sister o’ yours?”  Andrea’s grin was already stretched as far as is could go on his face as he gleefully span around in his chair like a child.  He could already feel his heart beating out of his chest at the thought of her that day at the market.  

*******

Drago in no way was happy with that smug bastard’s tone.  Not even a minute into the call and he was already very irritated. “What I’d like to know is how the hell you know who I am.   _ The Union _ ’s never seemed to care much about small business groups like us before.  Not unless it’s over property disputes.”  He didn’t care about this small talk.  He was going to make sure to take this line of conversation right to the point.

*******

Andrea smirked, taking note of the man’s irritated tone.  No use in poking the bear so soon.  He needed to get an in if he was to reach his gal.  And as far as he could see, he hadn’t even stepped foot through the door.  “Heh, guess my hunch about you was right- all business and no fun.  Alright pal, I give… this time.  I wanted to make a little business proposition with ya.”

*******

“What kind of business proposition could your organization possibly want to deal with mine?”  Drago looked down at the wrinkled business card in his hand.  The bastard had glossed over his question of how he knew he was the boss.  Sure his name was occasionally thrown around the community, but in no way had he gone out to advertise his identity.  Many still thought he was some Capo or even an Underboss, not the Boss himself.  So… how the hell did this guy find out?  He might have to look into see if they had a little rat infestation... 

******

Relaxing into his chair, Andrea began to toss a stress ball up into the air.  “Ya know… I’d like ta’ think you and I aren’t really that different.  Money is money, no matter where it’s comin’ from.  Ya’ve got the right idea, tappin’ into a huge market like that.”

“Oh?  And what on earth has your organization been unable to get?  From my perspective, you’ve all done pretty well absorbing the small time human gangs.”

Setting down the ball, he leans forward onto his desk grinning.  “Heh heh heh, I’m glad you asked…”  His gaze goes towards a new picture frame on his desk, housing a nice picture of his gal-to-be.  “I get your hesitation.  I really do.”  His finger begins to trace her face on the photo.  “The Don’s pretty old school- discriminatin’ against monsters and all… But unlike him, I don’t really care.”  He can tell he’s gotten the guy’s attention somewhat as the other line is silent.  “Lately, I’ve been findin’ some new products out in the black market.  Dog Treats and Catnip seem to be pretty big commodities these days.  Lil’ birdy told me they got a deal from you guys…”

********

There.  That was the answer.   _ Fucking Prio _ .  He’d been the one to lead this guy straight to him and his sister.   _ I knew his men were incapable of keeping a low profile… shoulda’ done more than just shoot his kneecaps out _ .  “Hn.  Little birdy, eh?”

“Heh, yeah.  Though I think that bird’s wings have been clipped.  Haven’t seen em’ or his flock around these parts for a while.”

“Bad eggs have to be picked out of a good basket, Mr. Serpico.  But I think a snake would know all about that, wouldn’t you?”

“Hah!  Ouch.  * **chuckle** * No need to get your knickers in a bunch,  _ pal _ .”

Drago had to stop himself from grinding his teeth and slamming the phone repeatedly on its receiver.  Though he had dealt with a multitude of guys like this, something about this guy just really got under his skin.  Rubbing his temples, he takes a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.  The only reason he was talking to this guy was because of Illy.  The look on her face when she realized the man was part of the group responsible for ruining their childhood… his heart was torn.  And yet, he couldn’t say no to her, despite knowing how counter intuitive this was.   _ Or… maybe not… Maybe this is the break I’ve been looking for… Maybe this is the year I can finally bring down that Family of bastards. _  Shaking his head, he pinches the bridge of his nose before speaking.

“I’m willing to set up one meeting.  I will hear you out with your proposition.”  Drago’s eyes narrow, already imagining the man’s growing smile.  “If there is even one thing I don’t like, forget it.”

*****

Andrea fist pumps his hand into the air silently, heartbeat racing.  “Heh, straight to the point as always.  Of course. Your house, your rules.”   _ Foot halfway through the door! _  “So when ya thinking for this little meeting of ours?”

“A week from now.  10am.  You’ll receive directions during the week.  Don’t be late.”  The line went dead.

“Pfffft!”  Andrea couldn’t help but snicker at the guy’s dramatics.  For a serious stick in the mud, he knew how to build up the tension.  “Hehehehehehe!”  Leaning back into his chair he reaches over for the picture frame, holding it up to his face.  “Almost there baby-doll, almost there.” 

* * *

 

Whatever annoyance and embarrassment you had felt from the boys teasing you, had been overwritten by immense pity after watching them go through a full week of taste bud torture.   _ They probably burnt off all their taste buds after everything _ .  If everyone had thought your one contribution at the start was bad, your brother was  **worse** \- subjecting them to his sadistic games of ghost pepper roulette or having them eat dog food that looked like chocolate pudding.  And to add insult to injury, Jeryy was more than happy to play along in this conspiracy.  Jeryy had even gone out of his way to make their nearly inedible food look amazing.  He’d always been a stickler for presentation...

Though their faces maintained a stoic look, you could see the beads of sweat running down their temples as they looked at their breakfast placed in front of them by Jeryy.  Some sort of “breakfast pudding” with “fruit juice”.  Thank god their torture week was at an end because frankly, you didn’t know if you could take anymore of this.  Halfway through the week you had caved into their pitiful looks and tried to talk your brother out of it.  But it was no use.  When it came to you, he stuck to his guns.

You watch them as they take deep breaths, psyching themselves out before taking a huge spoonful of “pudding”.  Everyone, except Drago (who was calmly eating his own breakfast as if nothing was amiss), holds their breath as they watch Dietrich’s and Tony’s expressions.  You couldn’t help but cringe.  The others might not have known what they were eating, but you did.  Drago had directed Jeryy to add generous amounts of salt into the delicious breakfast pudding.  And their drinks?  It was pure lemon juice.   _ Oh god… _  Mmhm.  They had just taken a drink of the juice to desperately try and wash down the taste of salt pudding.  You had lost your appetite.  This was just too much.  Everyone’s heads shoot to the kitchen door as Jeryy comes out happily humming to himself, catering a platter with two suspicious looking “strawberry milkshakes”.  Looking up, Drago smiled before looking over at the boys.  “Oh, good.  Boys, I believe your Hell Week will be done by the end of the day.  You’ve both taken your punishments like champs, so I had Jeryy make you two something.”

Though Drago’s face was calm and amicable, everyone could hear the sadistic undertone in his voice.  You reached over, placing your hand on his arm, momentarily catching his attention.  “Drago…”  He simply smiles at you before looking back at the boys as they stare down at the milkshakes before them.  “Eat up boys.  You deserve ‘em.”

You could feel yourself cringe as your stomach turned… Though, you didn’t know what was in the milkshakes, you weren’t sure if you could look at a strawberry milkshake the same way ever again.  _ Oh god… Were those chunks? What fresh hell are Drago and Jeryy putting them through now? _

Tony was the first one to pick up the shake in front of him. Taking a hold of the straw with his teeth, his cheeks sunk in as he tried sucking the liquid through the straw. The consistency seemed too thick to go through the straw.   A few subordinates looked away as they began to struggle with their gag reflex.  Just hearing the quiet gagging towards your far left made you close your eyes.   _ Too much. _

“Oh dear, you two might have to ditch the straws. Looks like Jeryy made them too thick from the looks of it.” Drago said in an amused tone as he rested his cheek in his hand.  Though they could hear Drago, their sights were zoned in on the-  _ Oh god did a bubble just pop in there?! _ You couldn’t take it anymore.  The boys had served their sentence well into the week.  This was just overkill at this point.  Your eyes narrow as Drago simply smiles.  “Go on.  Wouldn’t want to offend Jeryy.”

As they lift the cups up to their lips pitifully, you had had it.  * **screech** * * **bang** *  “ **Drago!  Enough!** ”  Everyone stops, startled at you suddenly pushing back your chair as you slapped your hands on the table.  “You’ve gone  **too far!** ”  You could cut the sudden tension in the room with a buttering knife. “You’ve already made your point multiple times!  Have some pity. These are your  **friends** for god’s sake!   **Your Family!** ”  Directing your glare from Drago to Jeryy- “Jeryy.  What are in those abominations?”  

Standing tall and proud and unfazed (probably saw this outburst coming, if you were to take a guess), he leans over Dee’s shoulder to dip a finger in the milkshake.  All the seated subordinates have to look away, gag reflexes activating again.  You yourself have to turn your head and close your eyes as Jeryy puts his finger in his mouth, mouth making a popping sound as he pulls his finger out.  “Ice cream, milk, and… ground beef.”  As if he had spoken the magic word, many of their subordinates stumbled out of their chairs, all rushing out of the dining room fighting to get through the doorway and probably towards the bathroom… The only ones left in the dining room were Jeryy, Tony, Dee, Drago, and you.

Your glare slowly traveled back to Drago as you spoke to Jeryy.  “Jeryy, I think they’re done with those, if you would kindly take them away.”  

“Of course Miss Illy.”  Without batting an eye, he quickly takes the abominations of milkshakes away into the kitchen.  The room is silent as you give your brother a once over.  You knew the price the boys had paid was nothing.  Had your brother not cared about anyone, he would have certainly killed them without a thought.  But this was too much.  He was acting like a petty child at this point.  “I’ll be in my room.  Don’t disturb me until it’s time for this meeting.”

Your walk back to your room in the office was a blur.  Maids skittered about the hallways with linens, quickly moving out of the way for you, sensing your foul mood.

* **SLAM** *

* **sigh** * 

You lean against your closed door, slowly sliding down to sit on the floor.  It wasn’t often that your brother would do something to anger you, even less often for you to yell at him.  But the way he was treating his friends… Looking around your room filled with gifts by your brother, even here you could not seem to extinguish your irritation.

You needed to get away for a bit.

Letting out an irritated sigh, you get up from the floor, swiftly moving towards your built in bookcase.  Feeling down one of the sides, you pop a small latch open.  Some clicking sounds go off as a section of the bookcase slowly opens to reveal a small opening that could have housed a secret safe.  Reaching in, you pull out a ratty bag.

_ I need to get out of here for a while. _

Dumping the contents of your bag, you begin to strip from your current clothes, laying them down carefully over your bed.  You’re in your male disguise in a matter of minutes before making sure your door is locked and dimming your lights a bit.  Satisfied, you move to one of your windows.  Sliding it open, you look around for any guards before you jump through, quickly taking hold of the crawling vines at the side of the window.  You made sure to place a roll pillow under the window frame for easy access when you came back.

Doing a once over of yourself, making sure the bag around your shoulders was secure, you let yourself slide down the strong vines towards the ground.  Without Chara and Flowey acting as your second pair of eyes, you had to be extremely careful and more alert than usual.

Peeking from behind the bush, you take one last look around the grounds before bolting.  Having done this a couple of times before, you had made yourself a secure path that would lead you to a less guarded area of the grounds, right to where there was an inconspicuous space in the wall which you could slip through.  

Had your path been blocked, you could have gone with Plan B: slipping past the guards at the front gate.  You had tested it out awhile ago, discovering that they didn’t pay much attention to random “young recruits”.

Standing at the street you breathe in a breath of fresh air.  _ It’s good to not be babysat all the time…  _  Squaring your shoulders and pulling down your cap, you swiftly begin your walk through the streets… You needed to be quick- the meeting was only a couple hours away and Drago had invited  **him** over for you…  God, half of the things your brother did were for you.   _ Was I… too harsh? _  You quickly shake your head, dispelling that thought- you were mad at him still.  

Weaving through the crowds of people heading to work, your mind begins to wander over to entertain the thought of that man, Andrea... 

You were going to see him in a few hours… The thought made your heart race. You would get to see his smile, that genuine smile that he gave you. No one ever seemed that genuine nowadays. You honestly couldn’t believe Drago was willing to hear him out.  Not after what happened in the past...  You felt your face heat up as you dip your head down.   _ Get a hold of yourself, you silly girl!  Now is not the time to think of such things! _

Quickening your pace, it takes you a matter of minutes before you find yourself once again in that alley way, briskly walking through the maze to reach the “dead end”.  You take note of the electric light clock tower in the distance before you turn into the final alley-

“Ooph!”

You feel someone steady you as you regain your balance.

“C.J.?”

“Hey Booker.”  You feel your bad mood quickly begin to dissipate.

“C.J.!!”  You look over Booker’s shoulder to see the kids.  Yeah, seeing the kids was making you feel better.  “Where ya kiddos headed?”

“Gunna bring home the bacon!”  Shasa runs up, headbutting you.  

“Oh yeah?”  You steady her before picking her up, propping her on your hip.  “What’s the occasion?”

“Word’s gotten around that some of the Monster Mob is rolling in to check up on their people.”  

“Ah.  Big money opportunities.”

“Yup.”

“So let me get this straight.  You kids plan to con  _ monsters _ ?”

“Monsters love kids!”  Atlas pumped his fist in the air.

You were glad you had decided to come visit them.  Who knows what trouble these tykes could get into because of Booker’s occasional  _ bright _ money scam ideas.  You take another quick glance at the distant neon clock tower.   _ I have two hours… _

~~~~~~~~~

The kids had certainly gotten craftier since the last time you had accompanied and observed them during one of their performance cons.  Lulu would go around holding a hat up to the crowd of adults watching Shasa do some magic tricks.  Atlas, Levi, and Mia would be walking through the crowds as they nimbly pickpocketed their unsuspecting victims.  Booker would stand to the side, watching over the kids and for any potential danger.

“You guys got this down to a T.”  You lean sideways into Booker as you continue watching the show.

“Heh.  Proud?”

You freeze in place, unable to get the words out of your mouth as you see a familiar face making his way towards the crowd of adults.

“C.J.?” 

“Get them out of here.”  The man locks eyes with you.  You saw the flash of slight recognition pass his eyes as his features began to morph into blind anger.  “Now.”  

Following your gaze, Booker’s eyes widen as he see’s the man.  Atlas hadn’t noticed him and was reaching into the pocket of an unsuspecting man… but the rhino-man had noticed him.  “ **SHASA!** ”

Everything appeared to move in slow motion.  At Booker’s signal, Shasa created a thick fog with her magic.  You and Booker quickly darted into the startled coughing crowd, picking up all the kids and making it out of the dense cloud.

As was protocol, you all make a run for it, spreading out to get as far away as possible from the danger zone.  It isn’t long until the kids are laughing and jogging along the street.  You too let out a chuckle in relief-

“Thought you got away from me, did ya?  Ya scum rat!”

You had spoken too soon.  You feel your heart drop as you’re roughly picked up from behind by the collar of your shirt.  Your mind begins to race.

“C.J.!”

You struggle in the giant man’s grasp, trying to wiggle free while keeping your disguise intact.

“Heh heh heh, this is what happens to **tramps** !”

The world slows down around you as the sheer amount of force and momentum transferred from him, to his arm, unto your body.  Instinctively, you curl into yourself, embracing for painful impact-

* **gasp** *

Your breath is knocked out of you- though… not in the manner you were expecting.  Your stomach lurches from whiplash as your body abruptly stops mid fall.  There’s a tightness in your chest… like... as if something had a firm grip on you… on your SOUL.  It’s the thing that had knocked the air out of you.

Silence.  Everyone was silent.

Cracking open an eye, you’re confused, unable to comprehend why or how you were floating above ground.  Literally centimeters away from bashing your face into the pavement.   _...What? _

“wow.  pickin’ on the little guy… you humans sure know how ta’ ‘stablish yer dominance, don’t cha?”  

* **thump** *  * **thump** *  * **thump** *

Your gaze automatically shoots up ahead of you at the sound of a deep baritone voice, landing straight onto to a large stocky, hat-wearing figure leaning against a dim streetlamp.  Pushing off of the post, the figure lazily approaches. Though much of his body and face is covered by shadows, the glowing red ember of his cigarette slightly illuminates the huge creepy grin on his face.  

* **thump** * * **thump** * * **thump** *

You hear your aggressor gulp behind you as you watch on- eyes transfixed onto the approaching figure.  Your eyes widen as he passes under the streetlamp closest to you to reveal a stalky cigarette smoking skeleton.  Much of his face is still covered in shadow- able to pass off as a human mobster at first glance.  Yet what tips him off is the unignorable skeleton hand cradling his cigarette. 

You hold your breath- the tiny hairs on your skin beginning to stand on end as two pinprick lights for eyes coming from his darkened face look at you, locking right onto yours.  A shiver runs down your spine- your heartbeat quickening at the sight of his already present grin widening even further. 

* **thump** * * **thump** * * **thump** *

You don’t even dare to break eye contact to check on the kids’ positions...

Smoke billows around him as he comes to a stop.  “heh.”  The dangerous aura you sense surrounding him is complimented by the dark sarcastic tone in his voice.  He flicks the cigarette to the ground, grinding it into the asphalt.  The amount of tension you felt intensified as you hear the rocks grind under his shoe.

_ He… did he just wink at me? _

You slightly recoil into yourself the moment he bends down in front of you.  Monsters might have be known for their kindness, but like humans, there were those that could be less than... amicable.  It didn’t take a genius to realize this guy was a mobster.  Human or monster, one wrong move with a mobster and you were in for a bad time.

“take my hand pal.”  

Your eyes shoot back up at him cautiously, gauging what little expression you could pick out from behind his shadowed features.  He again winks, flashing you a lax grin.  Still hovering above the ground, you decide to trust the stranger- clearly the one responsible for stopping your fall.  Reaching to take his hand, you instantly feel your body right itself back up before gently placing you down on your own two feet.

_ Woah... _

Eyes wide and tilting your head back, it is here that you realize how rather small you are compared to this grinning monster.  Giving you a slight nod, he steps aside before moving forward towards the gawking rhino-man.  

“you strike me as the type to look for a bad time.”  

You go rigid as you watch the monster’s back, noting the giant’s facial expression morph into terror.  Though you couldn’t see what sort of face this guy had, you could feel the amount of power he had emanating from his body.  

“Woah woah woah!  T-take it easy t-there Mack!  I-I uh, we were jus’ playin!”

“oh yeah?  heh… i like games…” You take a startled step back as a faint blue glow begins to radiate from and surround the monster- the air becoming thick and prickling with static.  “lucky for you, i’ve got some time ta’ spare.  why don’t i take the kid’s place, yeah?”

The man began walking backwards shaking his head feverently.  

* **CRASH** *

People stop and stare as the man picks himself up, trash littered the ground while some managed to cover him.  

“heh heh heh… i’ll give ya a running start.”

“E-EH!?!”  The man scrambles to get up, feet slipping and tripping him up as he tries to get up on his feet.

“ya’ve got 30 seconds.”

“A-A-AHHH!”

The crowd that had begun to form from this little exchanged let out appalled and bewildered sounds as the man bolts, pushing and shoving through them.

“heh.  knew it.  all bark, no bite.  * **shrug** *  oh well.”

You go stiff, your senses heightening as he turns around.  Your heart quickens again as he stops right in front of you.  “you ok there boy?”  You stare at him wide eyed as you inspect him.  The glowing neon lights behind giving his already pale skull an eerie look.  Even more so by the contrasting shadow across his face.  

“F-fine. Uh… thanks mistah.”  

You nervously glance to the side, catching Booker’s eye.  Good.  The kids were ok.  Now... how the hell to get yourself away?  From the looks of this guy and the magic he demonstrated, you  _ really _ didn’t want to get on his bad side... You start to slowly take a step backwards.  “Uh… well… thanks and uh… nice… meeting ya-”

“heh, leavin’ already?  i haven’t even introduced myself.”  

_ I… I can’t move… I CAN’T MOVE! _

You feel beads of perspiration gather at the sides of your temple as you find yourself invisibly held in place.  Your internal panic gradually grows as the skeleton monster begins to lazily mosey on closer to you, hands stuffed in his pant pockets.

“name’s sans.”

You nervously look down at his extended hand before psyching yourself out and taking hold.  It… was strange.  Now that you weren’t worried about someone bashing your brains out, you could actually focus on how  _ strange _ this was- how strange skeleton monster bones were.  You were definitely not expecting them to be as warm as a human’s hand nor feel like they had a slight give to them like skin.  

“so… ya jus’ gunna leave me hangin’?  or…”

“C-C.J. * **ahem** *  It’s C.J.”  You had almost slipped, letting your natural voice speak without thinking.

“c.j. huh? nice meetin’ ya kid- huh?”

His hand quickly lets go of yours as he swiftly grasps your pendant.  Your eyes widen as you realize it’s slipped out into the open from inside your shirt.  You hold still, afraid that he would discover your chest wrappings or yank the necklace off of you.  Biting your lip, you watch anxiously while he lazily inspects the black jewel moth between his fingers.

“so… you’re a  _ black moth _ boy, eh?”  You don’t respond, too petrified at the moment of making a wrong move- though... your tension is dispelled with his next words.  “that’s good.  always nice findin’ good people out in these parts.”  His pinprick lights make their way back up to your eyes.  

* **BONG BONG BONG** *

Your eyes dart to the neon clock tower as it begins to sound off, signifying the time.   _ Shit!!! _

Almost as if they knew-

* **pssshhhhhhhhh** *

“ack!”

The skeleton monster staggers slightly, surprised at suddenly being squirted by a strong burst of water.  Shasa, taking the monster’s distracted attention took the opportunity- blasting water to his side and knocking his hat right off his skull.

Taking that as your cue, you turn on your heel and bolt through the crowd and down the street.  You had to get away.  That was too close.   _ Is that guy following me?  God I hope not! Oh no!  I need to get back!  Oh no oh no oh no oh no!! _  Dashing through the streets, you catch sight of the kids to your left, Booker (giving Lulu a piggyback ride) desperately trying to catch your attention.  Gesturing to them, Booker nods his head in understanding before quickly leading the group of kids down an alley.  Reaching out for the light post coming up, you take hold and let your momentum propel your body around it before you let go- heading towards the alley the kids had slipped into.

The moment you step foot, you feel hands make a grab for you, pulling you into the covering shadows.

* **huff huff** *

“E-everyone ok?”

“Y-yeah, we’re fine.  But what about you?”  Booker searches your face feverently. 

“I’m good.  I’m good.  Thought I was a goner there for a bit…”  You glance towards the entrance of the alley, expecting at the back of your mind for that monster mobster to appear out of thin air.

“C.J… what was that monster talking about?  Are you really a  _ Black Moth _ ?!”  You look down at the wide eyed kids.  

“I… It’s safer if you guys forget about this…”

“But-”

“Shh.  None of that now.”

Booker bends down at eye level with the kids. “Don’t bug C.J. you guys.  I’m sure…” He looks up, locking eyes with you.  “I’m sure she has a good reason to keep a few secrets.”  

You hear the clock sound off again.   _ Shit. _

“I need to go.”

“Be careful.”

Wordlessly nodding, you run out of the alley towards the direction of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter and character sketches we will be posting on our Tumblrs:
> 
>  
> 
> [Mika's Tumblr](http://mikapoki.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Sparkzy's Tumblr](http://sparkzykun.tumblr.com/)


End file.
